


Через месяц, через год

by Himery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: написано по мотивам заявки с однострочников 1-35 "Юра/Отабек. Хочу много юста именно Юры, который втрескался впервые в жизни. Вероятность взаимности, как он считает, исчезающе мала, да и рука не поднимается рушить такую дружбу. Юрка подростково ангстит, впадает в комплексы и дрочит-дрочит-дрочит на светлый образ".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Crystal Sphere
> 
> 1\. ООС фигурнокатательной действительности и персонажей; 2. в фике мелькает кацудон. 3. Юре семнадцать.

Апрель

Мелодия взвилась последним аккордом. Юра остановил плейлист, вынул наушники и, перевернувшись на бок, посмотрел на время. Звонить пока рано, хотя бы полчаса потерпеть.

Новая музыка для произволки всё ещё звучала в голове. Сложная и многозвучная, она нравилась Юре, несмотря на то, что поначалу он решил – «не его». Нашла её, конечно же, Лилия. С ледяным спокойствием пропустила между ушей первое Юрино «фигня какая-то», заставила скачать трек, сказала послушать не один раз и подумать. 

«Артист должен думать, Юрий Плисецкий. Хотя бы иногда».

Юра только закатил глаза. Молча. Спорить с Лилией у него не получалось ни в пятнадцать, ни сейчас – в семнадцать. Он подозревал, что не получится даже в тридцать.

Произвольную придумали Яков с Лилией и разошлись так, что даже Юра поначалу обалдел. Но катать согласился сразу же – именно такая программа и нужна была, чтобы заявить всем о своём возвращении.

За прошедший год с небольшим он успел многое.  
Развалиться и собрать себя заново.  
Привыкнуть к изменившемуся телу и снова освоить сложные прыжки.  
Возненавидеть и опять полюбить тренировки: когда смог работать, работать, работать – так, как он привык.

А ещё он успел влюбиться в Отабека.  
Юра прошёл все стадии: не понимал, сомневался, бесился и отрицал саму возможность.  
В конце концов, он сдался, устав воевать против самого себя. Признал, что влюбился впервые, всерьёз и, похоже, надолго. И собирался это скрывать. Так, чтобы ни жестом, ни словом, ни взглядом не выдать себя.  
Правда, иногда он сомневался, получится ли.

Телефон ожил сообщением в скайпе.

«Ты здесь?»

Не набрав ответ, Юра сразу же нажал кнопку вызова.

– Привет, – сказал Отабек, и разделявшие их тысячи километров и разница в семь часов во времени исчезли.

– Привет! Наконец-то. Я чуть не сдох от любопытства! Что там за новость, которую надо сказать, а не написать?

Отабек молчал: то ли не решался сказать, то ли решил подогреть интерес. 

– Издеваешься? Говори уже.

– Виктор Никифоров, – сказал Отабек и, прежде чем Юра успел засыпать его вопросами, добавил: – Он будет ставить мне короткую программу. 

Кажется, мироздание только что отправило Юру в нокаут.

– Что? – медленно переспросил он и тут же взорвался. – Этот! Этот!.. Ты это серьёзно?

– Я бы не стал так шутить, – мягко и в то же время убийственно серьёзно сказал Отабек. Как у него так получалось – загадка.

– Охренеть!

– Юра.

– Ох-ре-неть!

– Ты злишься?

– Нет! – отрезал Юра, только сейчас сообразив, что уже не валяется расслабленно на кровати, а сидит, уставившись в окно и вцепившись в телефон деревянными пальцами. Вдох-выдох, опустить плечи. – Не злюсь, правда. Просто неожиданно было. А прогу он тебе охуенную поставит, даже не сомневайся. Но характер у Никифорова всё равно дебильный!

– Нормальный характер, мы общались.

– У тебя все нормальные, – фыркнул Юра. – Серьёзно, Бек, тебя хоть кто-нибудь бесит?

– Ну...

– Вот именно. Ты у нас идеальный. 

Отабек негромко рассмеялся, и Юра закрыл глаза, падая в этот смех, как в высокую мягкую траву.

– Не сказал бы.

«А я бы сказал. Я бы вообще много чего сказал», – подумал Юра.  
Он вдруг представил, как обнимал бы его Отабек. Представил его дыхание совсем рядом, прикосновения к своей коже. Это было бы приятно. Наверняка.  
Жаль, что узнать не получится.

– Юра?

– Да. Я просто… – короткий стук в дверь избавил от необходимости придумывать ответ. – Ну вот, пришёл мой мучитель.

– Уже? – в ровном тоне Отабека Юра научился различать эмоции, вот сейчас было разочарование. – Позвони, как освободишься, ладно?

– Ага. Давай, до связи. 

– Пока, Юр.

Отабек отключился, и ощущение близости пропало. И этот чёртов Квебек снова казался таким далёким, словно находился в другой галактике. 

Юра стиснул телефон и, поднявшись, вышел из своей комнаты.

Лилия уже ждала его в гостиной, сидя в кресле. Тихо играла музыка с чётким ритмом. Мешанина из антикварных и современных вещей в комнате давно стала для Юры привычной. Как и его личная каторга – станок на одного человека, поместившийся между двух высоких окон. Впрочем, на лишнюю растяжку на дому Юра напросился сам: занятая в училище Лилия не всегда успевала заниматься с ним в зале, а так гораздо легче было совпасть по времени.

– Начинаем. И спину ровнее.

Юра занял позицию и начал упражнение. Движения были отработаны до автоматизма, и он позволил себе отвлечься, хотя знал, что Лилия требовала сосредоточенности в каждый момент, пока работаешь у станка. 

Но мысли сами возвращались к прерванному разговору.  
Юра решил, что всё-таки слишком разошёлся. Нужно позвонить и обязательно сказать Отабеку, как он за него рад и как не терпится увидеть его новую программу.  
За то время, пока Юра приводил себя в чувства, Отабек стал кататься сильнее и интереснее. Сейчас соревноваться с ним хотелось до дрожи. И, конечно, выиграть. Но так же искренне Юра желал победы Отабеку. Не получалось представить, во что выльется это соперничество, но почему-то Юра был уверен – оно не разрушит дружбу. Разрушить её могла только его нелепая влюбленность.

– Юра, тебе музыка не мешает?

Мгновенно очнувшись, Юра остановился и посмотрел на Лилию. Сказать в своё оправдание было явно нечего.

– Иногда думаю, может, слухи и не врут?

– Какие ещё слухи? – нахмурился Юра.

– Говорят, Юрий Плисецкий влюбился.

Сердце замерло, а потом заколотилось так, что дышать стало больно. Юра держался за станок, как за спасательный круг, казалось, отпустит – и тут же сорвётся, выдаст себя сразу же.

– Кто говорит?

Едва заметно улыбнувшись, Лилия повела плечом. 

Ну да, действительно. Говорят, У Милы новый и богатый поклонник. Говорят, у Поповича снова новая девушка, и в этот раз всё действительно серьёзно. Юра слышал не раз и не два такие разговоры, но не обращал на них внимания. Сплетни, слухи – куда без них.  
А теперь дошла очередь и до него.  
Может, он как-то попался? Смотрел в телефон и лыбился, как дурак? Нет, никто бы не понял. Невозможно.

– Не знаю, какой придурок это придумал, – голос не дрожал, брезгливое раздражение и злость спрятали страх. – Ни в кого я не влюбился!

Юра был готов защищаться и отрицать всё, но Лилия молчала. Сидела с прямой спиной, смотрела в упор, и под этим взглядом хотелось забиться под плинтус. Ей бы дознавателем каким-нибудь работать.

– Продолжаем, – невозмутимо сказала Лилия. – И, пожалуйста, находись «здесь и сейчас».

Юра кивнул и, меняя руку, поймал своё отражение в зеркале: раскрасневшееся лицо, стиснутые губы и стена во взгляде. Ну и вид, будто убить кого-то собрался. Ему явно нужно научиться проще реагировать на разговоры о любви.

Юра вздохнул и воспользовался советом: здесь и сейчас у него хореография, и лучше сосредоточиться на ней. Всё остальное подождёт.

Стоило уроку закончиться, Юра рванул к дверям: сначала душ, потом звонок Отабеку, и этот субботний вечер точно станет лучше.

– Юра, – он остановился на пороге и обернулся. – Подожди минуту.

Лилия нашла какой-то диск, и комнату наполнила музыка. Вроде бы лёгкая и плавная, медленная даже, но что-то в ней было не то. Аккорды будто по больному били, и от этого ощущения хотелось избавиться.

Юра вопросительно взглянул на Лилию.

– С короткой же до сих пор ничего не решили. Думаю, тебе это подойдёт. Это Шнитке.

– И как под это кататься? И прыгать? Мне не нравится.

– Сказал Юрий Плисецкий в очередной раз. Повторяешься.

Юра скорчил лицо, но с аргументами был напряг. Он не хотел спорить, но и соглашаться тоже.

– Не моё это. Под эту музыку только умирать.

– Думаешь? А она называется «Признание в любви».

– Я не…

– Зрителей нужно удивлять. Я не настаиваю, но подумай.

– Хорошо, – обещание, которое ни к чему не обязывает, далось легко, но про себя Юра решил, что ни за что не станет кататься под эту музыку. Пусть хоть стреляют.

Он рванул в душ, желая поскорее остаться в одиночестве, но, кажется, уже поздно было прятаться. Лилия всё про него поняла. И поняла правильно, Юра не сомневался. Только понадеялся, что она не узнает, в кого он влюбился. И не только она, а никто. И, желательно, никогда.


	2. Chapter 2

Май

Поворот, заход корабликом на прыжок, мгновение в воздухе и плавный выезд.

– Хорошо! 

Юра обернулся, ожидая очередных «но». Яков почти всегда умудрялся найти недочёты, но обижаться или всерьёз отмахиваться от критики – такое сейчас в голову не приходило. 

– Могу ещё прыгнуть! Или сначала всё ещё раз прокатать.

– Хватит на сегодня, – Яков окинул его цепким, внимательным взглядом. – Тренировка через пять минут заканчивается, остынь.

– Ладно.

Юра легко заскользил вдоль бортика. Уходить не хотелось, и так было почти всегда.  
Даже в те месяцы, когда ничего не получалось, его тянуло на лёд со страшной силой. Однажды, разозлившись, он ушёл с тренировки, а весь следующий день маялся до вечера, пока ноги сами не привели его на каток. Без льда было скучно и тоскливо. Неизбежно хотелось вернуться и снова попробовать сделать то, что не давалось. Так, чтобы не было вопросов – прежде всего, к самому себе.

Выехав ближе к центру, Юра сделал вращение – одно, второе, третье. Остановился, переводя дыхание, и его внимание привлёк шум напротив.  
Кажется, за бортиком собрались все, кто был на катке. Громкие голоса, смех, Яков, выглядевший одновременно недовольным и радостным – да что там происходит?  
Мелькнула светлая макушка.

«Явился».

Юра с силой оттолкнулся ногой и покатил к выходу. Вообще, он надеялся уйти прежде, чем его заметят, и у него почти получилось.

– Твои? – Кацуки протянул ему чехлы. Он стоял один, хотя, конечно же, приехал вместе с Виктором. Наверное, не хотел мешать бурной встрече земляков. 

– Угадал, – Юра забрал чехлы и принялся счищать мелкую крошку с лезвий. Спросил, не поднимая головы: – Что он тут забыл?

– Мы ненадолго, проездом. А потом в Канаду, ты, наверное, знаешь, что…

– Знаю. Мне Отабек сказал, – Юра выпрямился, глянул на Кацуки: – А ты что? 

– Ты о чём?

– Ну, не хочешь взять себе ученика? Или поставить кому-то программу? Тебе же, наверное, предлагали.

– Я? – растерянно сказал Кацуки, моргнул и рассмеялся. – Нет, ты что! Это не для меня. Лучше малышню тренировать. А взрослого кого-нибудь… Слишком сложно. Я даже не уверен, что смогу вдохновить или увлечь своими… Что? Не делай такое лицо, Юрио.

– У меня такое лицо, потому что я слышу бред! – торопливо натягивая ветровку, Юра никак не мог попасть в рукав и оставил тот в покое. – Помню, как ты завалил почти все прыжки, но меня всё равно зацепило. Потому что на самом деле цепляет не техника, а что-то, что не объяснишь. Нет, техника важна, но и…

– Тебе понравился мой прокат? – перебил Кацуки. Удивлённый и какой-то беззащитно открытый взгляд сделал его лет на пять моложе. Хотя чего уж там, Кацуки всегда казался моложе, чем есть – с самой первой их встречи Юра не ощущал разницу в возрасте между ними. – Но когда это было? Когда?

– Блииин. Зачем я вообще это ляпнул.

– Юрио, я не понимаю по-русски. Скажи, когда?

– Давно! – припечатал Юра. 

– Но тебе понравилось, – Кацуки улыбался и чуть ли не светился от радости. Как ребёнок, честное слово.

– Зря радуешься. Потом случился туалет, банкет, и… у меня всё прошло. Умеешь ты испортить впечатление.

– Не могу поверить! – Кацуки словно и не слышал возражений. Вечно он так: не отвечал на резкие, обидные слова, улыбался в ответ на грубость и – что обезоруживало больше всего – совершенно искренне восхищался талантом Юры. – Ты меня удивил, Юрио.

– Забудь, просто забудь, – буркнул Юра и отшатнулся, когда Кацуки шагнул ближе. – И не надо меня обнимать!

– Что у вас тут происходит? – счастливый Виктор возник, казалось, ниоткуда. Выглядел он так, словно только что закончил съёмку для какого-то модного журнала, то есть идеально. Как всегда.

Юра наконец-то разобрался с ветровкой и рванул змейку, застёгиваясь до горла. Жаль, что он всё-таки не успел свалить.

***

– А потом Никифоров сказал, что, если я очень попрошу, он поставит мне прогу! Нормально? Ему меня лишь бы достать, – Юра с возмущением воззрился на телефон, лежавший рядом и настроенный на громкую связь. – И про музыку, которую тебе выбрал, не захотел говорить. Типа, сюрприз будет.

– И хорошо, что не сказал.

– То есть, вы уже заодно?

– Так и есть, – Отабек улыбался. Чтобы знать это, необязательно было его видеть. – Да и не решили мы ещё точно, что именно возьмём. 

– Ладно, понял. Надеешься меня удивить?

– Хотел бы.

Юре стало неловко. Возникало иногда ощущение, будто он заигрывается, говорит лишнее. Ему бы себя лишний раз сдержать, а его заносило.

– Бек, я же пошутил. Ну, правда. 

– Ты чего? Я, вообще-то, понимаю, когда ты шутишь. Кстати, а что с твоей короткой?

Юра издал мученический вздох и завозился в постели, укладываясь поудобнее.

– Ничего. Музыку не подобрали до сих пор, всё не то. Яков меня скоро прибьёт.

– Агапэ тебе тоже не нравилась, а её до сих пор помнят.

– Но сколько я с ней намучился! И вообще, не хочу снова тему любви, всё равно какой. 

А в мыслях уже звучала мелодия, которую советовала Лилия. Лёгкая и пронзительная, она не оставляла Юру, не давала о себе забыть. Иногда он даже думал о том, как можно было бы под неё кататься. А затем гнал от себя эти мысли – слишком нежно, слишком «не его».  
Но музыка всё не отпускала.

– Я летом домой собираюсь на неделю или чуть больше, не знаю пока. Хочу взять билет через Питер, с запасом на пару дней, могли бы увидеться. Ты как?

– Давай! – Юра аж привстал на локтях, готовый ломануться в аэропорт и встретить Отабека хоть сейчас. Заговорил быстро, спешно. – Слушай, офигенно будет. Только подожди, я в Москву к дедушке поеду. Ты когда точно будешь? 

– В середине июля, у мамы день рождения девятнадцатого.

– Бери билет через Москву, – решился Юра. В Питере он был под пристальным вниманием, как под прицелом. Здесь их заметят, и они неизбежно потратят время на других людей, а Юра не хотел делиться. Ни с кем. – Только даты мне точно скажи, я под тебя подстроюсь.

– Хорошо. Но тебе так точно подходит?

– Да. Точно. А теперь расскажи, как вы празднуете.

– Да ничего особенного, Юра.

– Не отмазывайся! Хочу тебя послушать, а то у меня иногда ощущение, что я чересчур много говорю.

Отабек немного помолчал, но предсказуемо сдался:

– Ладно, только приготовься запомнить имена всех мои родственников и не запутаться.

– Я запишу, – нашёлся с ответом Юра и засмеялся следом за Отабеком.

В Питере часы показывали полночь, в Канаде, по словам Отабека, сейчас вовсю светило солнце, а Юра мысленно был в городе, который лежал среди гор и бескрайних степей. В доме, где говорили на незнакомом языке. Представлять было легко: Отабек умел рассказывать, и, к тому же, воображение редко подводило Юру. Замерев, он слушал Отабека и будто видел его жизнь своими глазами. И думал, как бы это было – стать её частью.


	3. Chapter 3

Июнь

Юра пододвинул стоящий на тумбочке ноутбук ближе, развернул окно скайпа и нетерпеливо уставился на экран. С Отабеком они договорились созвониться вечером, после его тренировки. То есть вечер был в Канаде, а комнату Юры заливало утренним светом.

Баська запрыгнула на застеленную кровать, залезла на колени и боднула головой ладонь, требуя внимания. Юра сполз ниже, вытянул ноги и похлопал себя по бедру. 

– Ложись, давай.

Если бы его ещё слушали! Баська – а по паспорту Бастет – топталась, перебирая лапами, но потом всё-таки улеглась. Заурчала громко и умиротворяюще. Юра почесал ей между ушами, погладил мягкую шерсть на спине. Свободной рукой потыкал было в телефон, но через секунду бросил его на кровать.  
Всё равно не мог толком ни на чём сосредоточиться. 

Сколько Юра себя помнил, он никогда и ни в кого не влюблялся.   
Ни в детском саду, ни в школе, ни на катке.  
Ни влюблённости, ни увлечений, ни даже хоть какого-нибудь интереса к кому-то – все оставляли его равнодушным.  
Потом вообще стало не до того: прыжки не прыгались, тело не слушалось, и всё, чего он хотел добиться, стало казаться неосуществимой мечтой.  
Конечно, Юру не оставили с проблемами один на один. Яков, Лилия, деда – как они только его вытерпели, он сам не понимал. Иногда ему писали – неизменно приводя в недоумение – Никифоров или Кацуки. Впрочем, Юра всегда им отвечал.

И, конечно, звонил и писал Отабек. Можно было только удивляться, как быстро и близко Юра подпустил его к себе, но жалеть об этом ни разу не пришлось. Отабек умел находить нужные слова, отвлекать от мыслей на тему «мы все умрём» и каким-то образом вселять уверенность в собственных силах. И получалось это у него само собой. Они просто болтали о чём угодно – а иногда и молчали с включённым скайпом – но помощь была неоценимой.

А когда Юра встал на ноги, пришёл в форму и смог думать о чём-то ещё, кроме возвращения на лёд, то понял, что влюбился. И совсем не знал, что делать с чувством, из-за которого мог потерять лучшего – и единственного – друга.  
Юра пролистывал историю переписки, вспоминал разговоры, пересматривал совместные фото и не мог понять – когда? В какой момент дружеская привязанность превратилась в любовь? 

Может, это произошло в Барселоне, а до него просто долго доходило?  
Хотя нет, думал Юра. Тогда был интерес и восхищение, азарт и ощущение «мы против всех», от которого голова шла кругом.  
А вот позже, в те месяцы, когда случился проваленный сезон, случилась и любовь. Пришла тихо и мягко, как на кошачьих лапах, и осталась.

«Я тут», – появилось сообщение.

Юра отогнал совсем не нужные, мешающие сейчас мысли и нажал «позвонить».

– Бек, привет! Ну как, живой там?

– Привет. Пока ещё да. 

Голос у Отабека был уставший, но интонация – смешливая, тёплая. Значит, доволен, и наверняка на тренировке всё получилось. 

– Ну, это же Никифоров, я предупреждал.

– Да я не жалуюсь.

– А под что катаешься, так и не скажешь?

Отабек вздохнул, сдался:

– Угадай. С трёх попыток.

А, нет. Всё-таки не совсем сдался.

– Как?! Намекни хотя бы.

– Даже не знаю… А, есть такой танец.

– Самба, что ли? 

– Я и самба, Юр? Ты себе это представляешь?

– Нуу… – Юра безуспешно пытался сдержать рвущийся из него смех. – У меня хорошее воображение.

– Не сомневаюсь. И кстати, это была первая попытка.

– Эй!

«Вот зараза!»

– Не обязательно отвечать прямо сейчас.

– Ну, спасибо.

Вот поэтому разговор вживую и не шёл ни в какое сравнение с перепиской: в коротких сообщениях Юра не всегда мог точно уловить эмоции Отабека, бывали сомнения, когда казалось – не так понял, не так ответил. А вдруг обидел, задел по неосторожности.  
Но когда слышал его голос, неуверенность исчезала. Ощущение было, словно они на одной волне, и сказать что-то неправильное – это ещё надо постараться. 

– Знаешь, я тут на днях встретил Джей-Джея. Он про тебя спрашивал.

– Надо же! Как будто ему не пофиг. Только и делал, что вечно выводил меня! Что ты ржёшь, Бека? Терпеть его не могу.

– Знаю. Тебе вообще мало кто нравится.

– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Юра. И оцепенел, не дыша.  
Если бы мог, затолкал бы это признание обратно в глотку. Страх затопил изнутри, перехватил горло. И секунды казались такими длинными, бесконечными.

– Повезло мне, – отозвался Отабек.

Словно гора с плеч упала. Он не понял. Юра часто его подкалывал, мог сказать что-то на грани, чтобы растормошить, зацепить. И сейчас это сыграло на руку.

– Если ты кому-то такое скажешь, тебе не поверят. 

Вот так. Свести всё к шутке – самый лучший выход.  
Юра спихнул с колен Баську и, получив недовольный кошачий взгляд в ответ, ровно сел перед ноутбуком.  
Успокоиться, не дёргаться.  
О чём они там вообще говорили? Надо вернуться к безопасной болтовне. У него почти получилось.

– Меня не интересует, поверят или нет. И ты мне тоже нравишься, Юра.

«Что ты творишь? – Юра смял в кулаке покрывало. Сердце грохотало так, что в ушах шумело. – Что ты, блин, со мной делаешь?»

– Да, про глаза воина я помню, – сказал Юра, внимательно следя за интонацией. Получилось насмешливо и беззаботно, вот и отлично. – Так что там с Джей-Джеем?

– То есть тебе всё-таки любопытно?

– Помру, если не узнаю, – на этот раз насмешка была искренней. – Давай, рассказывай мне свежие сплетни, я же никуда не суюсь, сам знаешь.

Джей-Джей был забыт сразу же, как закончился разговор, и Юра долго сидел перед погасшим экраном. В тишине комнаты, пронизанной летним прозрачным светом, собственные мысли казались громкими, будто сказанными вслух.   
Что мне делать, думал Юра. Нельзя же так палиться. Ладно телефонный разговор, а как лицом к лицу общаться? Оставалось надеяться, что краснеть и заикаться не будет. Блин, да что за бред в голову лезет!  
Юра мотнул головой и поднялся. Собрал рюкзак, чтобы идти на вторую тренировку, и снова сел. Стиснул сложенные ладони между колен.  
Где бы он ни был, чем бы ни занимался – его любовь была с ним. Нерастраченной, невысказанной – её стало невыносимо много и больше не получалось держать её в себе. И, кажется, Юра понял, что должен сделать. По крайней мере, можно попробовать.

Лилию он нашёл на кухне, погружённую в просмотр какого-то танца на экране ноутбука. Рядом стояла неизменная чашка кофе. Юра обошёл стол и, оперевшись о мойку, встал напротив. 

– Что такое? 

– Я решил. Давайте уже этого вашего Шнитке.

Лилия поставила видео на паузу. Взглянула так, как она одна умела: прямо и жёстко, но всё равно с каким-то пониманием. Только бы расспрашивать ни о чём не начала, врать сейчас Юра бы не смог.

– Не передумаешь?

– Нет. Но показательные – мои! Если захочу, буду кататься под рок или хип-хоп.

– На здоровье, – Лилия рассматривала Юру, а он мог поспорить, что в её воображении есть уже с десяток идей, как ставить короткую. – Мне нужно напоминать, что просто и легко не будет?

Юра фыркнул, дёрнул плечом.

– В первый раз, что ли. Я готов.

***

На следующий день, по дороге на каток, Юра зацепил случайным взглядом рекламный щит: то ли какой-то сериал, то ли спектакль, то ли вообще реклама шоколада – он не запомнил. В память врезалось только слово «танго», выведенное красными метровыми буквами.   
Почему оно засело в голове, Юра понял только перед тем, как выйти на лёд.  
Он достал телефон и написал сообщение Отабеку:  
«вторая попытка – танго»,  
«и! у меня есть музыка для короткой проги. наконец-то! попробуй угадать».


	4. Chapter 4

Июль

Несмотря на возражения Отабека и заверения, что добраться он сможет сам, Юра всё-таки рванул в Домодедово. И не зря. Взгляд Отабека, его сдержанная улыбка, когда они увидели друг друга среди людей – запечатлеть бы этот момент и смотреть на него время от времени, как на фото.

В квартиру на втором этаже они ввалились, смеясь и отряхиваясь от воды. Юра громыхнул чемоданом, перетаскивая тот через порог, и шумно выдохнул. Нашарил выключатель.

– Наконец-то! Блин, ну и ливень.

– Зато весело. Когда бы ещё под дождём побегали, – Отабек опустил на пол сумку и, откинув капюшон толстовки, обернулся. В приглушённом свете прихожей его тёмные глаза казались абсолютно чёрными. И непроницаемыми, будто омут. Хоть не смотри.

– Бек, тебе сколько лет? – поддел Юра и вздрогнул, ощутив лёгкий толчок плечом.

– А сам-то?

– Это всё твоё влияние, – насмешливо глядя на Отабека, заявил Юра. Внезапно накатило смущение. – Ладно, давай в душ? Бесит эта мокрая одежда.

Наклонившись, спрятав лицо за волосами, он стянул промокшие кеды. Сказал оставить сумки в коридоре и подождал, пока Отабек отыскал сухую одежду. 

– А где твой дедушка? – спросил тот, когда они зашли в Юрину комнату. 

– На даче. У них соседская традиция – собираться на дни рождения. Ну, у тех, у кого летом. Скорее всего, завтра утром вернётся. 

Чистое полотенце нашлось на верхней полке шкафа. Юра протянул его Отабеку, спросил:

– А ты с ним поговорить хотел? Уже не боишься?

– Юра, – проникновенно сказал Отабек. – Долго ещё вспоминать будешь?

Юра улыбнулся, взглянул из-под чёлки:

– Видел бы ты тогда своё лицо!

Их январская встреча оказалась случайной. Уломав Якова просьбами, Юра приехал на новогодние праздники к дедушке. Отабек, чей рейс задержали почти на двенадцать часов, летел из Москвы в Алматы. Перебрасываясь сообщениями по телефону, они обалдели от совпадений, и Юра, недолго думая, помчался в аэропорт.  
Отабек заметно волновался и нервничал. Юра то успокаивал его: «Ты мой друг и уже нравишься дедушке», – то подкалывал: «Расслабься, не свататься едешь!»  
А потом, когда они втроём сидели на кухне и отогревались чаем, Юра больше слушал, чем говорил. И смущался, когда начинались воспоминания про «Юрочку».

– Посмотрю на тебя, когда ты ко мне приедешь.

Даже насмешничал Отабек сдержанно и по-доброму, но Юра растерялся. 

– А вдруг я не…

– Юр, ты что? Никаких вдруг. Мама давно в гости ждёт. Талжан тебя обожает, сказала, что ещё выиграешь чемпионат мира. А про родного брата забыла, как тебе?

Юра посмотрел на Отабека, хлопнул его по плечу с видом «держись, друг». Сказал:

– Сочувствую, Бек. Но если я нравлюсь младшей сестре, то мне уже ничего не страшно.

На самом деле и сомнений хватало, и неуверенности. Юра никогда не стремился кому-то понравиться, не подстраивался, чтобы оправдать чьи-то ожидания. Подход у него был простой: я вот такой, а вы что хотите, то и делайте. Но, похоже, ему впервые было не наплевать, как он будет выглядеть в чужих глазах.  
Вот Отабек умел производить хорошее впечатление, несмотря на их отжиг в Барселоне. Кажется, все тогда решили, что это целиком и полностью затея Юры. И, в общем, так оно и было. Но Отабек же согласился. И его взгляд, когда они стояли друг напротив друга на льду, Юра до сих пор помнил. 

В тихом омуте, известно, кто водится, подумал Юра, прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной. Интересно, согласился бы Отабек снова что-нибудь подобное устроить? Хотя что это за сомнения. Конечно, да. 

 

– Хочу тебе кое-что показать, – сказал Отабек.   
Он сидел на разложенном диване, копаясь в телефоне, и казался каким-то непривычным. Волновался, что ли?

У Юры мгновенно проснулось любопытство. 

– Ща, – он оставил в покое не до конца просохшие после душа волосы. Приоткрыл окно, впустив в комнату мерный тихий шум дождя с улицы, и забрался на диван. Сел рядом, плечом к плечу.

– Держи.

Юра взял телефон, вопросительно взглянул на Отабека и едва не завис: близко, он был так близко. Какое там видео, лучше бы вот так сидел и на него смотрел.   
Отабек улыбнулся, и Юра сдался.

– Ну и что там такое? – проворчал он. – Нагнал тут интригу.

Запустил просмотр. Каток, узнаваемый по присланным раньше фото и видео. Знакомая откуда-то музыка. И Отабек на льду. 

– Это твоя произ?.. – начал Юра и замолк. 

На экране Отабек делал заход на флип. Прыжок – высокий, пролётный – и идеальный выезд. Яков бы не придрался.   
Но самое главное!

– Ты выучил, – выдохнул Юра.

Четверной!

– Бек, круто! Офигеть! Идеальный флип! 

– Правда, идеальным он получается раз через десять.

– Перестань, наработаешь ещё! И ты сам говорил, что на соревнованиях выдаёшь больше, чем на тренировках. Не, ну как круто!

Отабек выглядел смущённым, и Юре захотелось сгрести его в объятия, стиснуть крепко без лишних слов. Вместо этого он выпрямился, сел по-турецки и снова уткнулся в телефон.  
Создавалось обманчивое впечатление, что прыгать четверной флип Отабеку не стоит усилий. А если он будет делать его стабильно, да ещё и в конце программы поставит.

– Мдаа, нелегко мне с тобой будет.

– Вообще-то, это мои слова, – возразил Отабек и поднял ладонь, заметив возмущение Юры. – Только не спорь. Ты же знаешь, что я думаю.

Юра знал. И помнил. Отабек считал его талантливее, но себя ценить тоже умел и уступать не собирался.  
Друг и соперник.  
И один из немногих, кто был по-настоящему нужен.

– Кстати, Юра, ты про остальных не забыл?

– Забудешь тут, когда все только прибавляют, – Юра отложил телефон и схватил диванную подушку, прижал к себе. – Один Джей-Джей чего стоит. Подвинуть бы его с трона. Чёрт! Как же хочу соревноваться. Достало уже со стороны наблюдать.

Глядя перед собой, Юра стиснул губы. Отрабатывать одно и тоже на тренировках, учить новые элементы, выкладываться на полную – без этого он себя не представлял.   
Но этого было мало.  
Не хватало соревнований с их особой атмосферой, гула трибун и мгновения, когда стоишь на катке, ожидая начала выступления. И, конечно, не хватало побед.

– Ты ещё выиграешь не одно золото, – Отабек будто мысли читал, хотя чему удивляться. В этом они были похожи, всегда стремились к победе. – А сколько сейчас про тебя в сети пишут.

– А, эти. Бесят. Когда я провалил сезон, по мне только ленивый не проехался. Зато феей называть перестали, хоть что-то. 

– Новое придумают. Будут… эльфом называть. 

– Издеваешься? – Юра вспыхнул и едва поборол желание запустить в Отабека подушкой. – Какой нафиг эльф? Я даже выше тебя, вообще-то.

– Так эльфы чаще высокими и бывают.

«Нет, ну точно издевается! Да ещё с таким серьёзным лицом».

– Нужно только где-то в сети подать идею и…

Отабек не договорил: рассмеялся и поймал подушку, которую бросил Юра. И сказал, что нечего хвастаться ростом, как будто разница в два сантиметра невесть что такое.

 

Когда они легли спать, разговоры и смех не прекратились, только тише стали.  
В полумраке лица Отабека было не разглядеть, но Юра слышал голос – спокойный, негромкий и, наконец-то, звучащий рядом – и радовался этой близости.   
«Побольше бы таких дней», – подумал он. А потом уловил какую-то странную паузу – тишина будто камнем упала.  
Юра перевернулся на бок, подсунул локоть под голову и всмотрелся в Отабека. Тот лежал на спине и казался расслабленным. Хотя в этой темноте фиг разберёшь, так что Юра предпочёл довериться собственным ощущениям. 

– Бек.

– Что?

– Рассказывай.

Отабек повернул голову. Спросил как-то осторожно:

– О чём?

– Это ты мне скажи, – ответил Юра. Подумал: «Нет, не отвертишься. Хорош уже железного человека изображать». – Ты недоговариваешь. А тебя явно что-то… напрягает.

– Я же молчал.

– Ты очень громко молчал.

Отабек вздохнул, снова уставился в потолок. Наконец, выдал:

– Старшие не должны жаловаться младшим.

У Юры глаза на лоб полезли от такого довода. Он разозлился мгновенно, аж привстал, опираясь на локоть.

– Чего?! Это, блин, что – какие-то казахские приколы? Причём тут возраст? – Юра сверлил Отабека сердитым взглядом. И пофиг, что не видно ни черта. – Мы же друзья. Или ты думаешь, я не пойму?

– Юра.

– Семнадцать лет уже! – Юра улёгся обратно, кипя от возмущения и какой-то болезненной обиды. – Вечно ты так. Как будто развалишься, если скажешь.

– У тебя своих трудностей хватает. Зачем ещё мои?

– Ты вот это серьёзно? Вообще-то, я то же самое могу сказать.

«Спасибо за доверие», – чуть было не прибавил Юра едко, но чудом удержался. И главное, невозможно сказать «не хочешь, ну и ладно». Это же соврать: и себе, и Отабеку.

– Юра, ничего страшного не случилось. Честно.

Юра с трудом, но молчал. Отабек снова шумно выдохнул и, не дождавшись ответа, тоже повернулся на бок, положил голову на согнутый локоть, отзеркалив позу Юры. 

– Просто… иногда я сомневаюсь, что могу победить. Я часто где-то рядом и около первого места, но всегда чего-то не хватает. Есть золото за этапы, но ты же сам понимаешь, это не то, – Отабек лежал неподвижно, и уже совсем не казался спокойным. Наоборот – напряжённым, как тетива. – Знаешь, такое ощущение бывает: что бы я ни делал, всё равно этого мало. Добивает, что хочешь сделать лучше, но не можешь.

– Но ты можешь, – негромко сказал Юра. – Я сам сегодня видел.

– Новый сезон покажет, могу или нет.

– Подожди-подожди, не нагнетай, – Юра придвинулся ближе, лихорадочно соображая, что бы такого лучше сказать. Напросился на откровенность, а сам тормозит.

– Юр, не надо меня утешать, – предостерёг Отабек. В его голосе явно слышалась улыбка.

– А я и не умею. Просто скажу, что ты с каждым сезоном катаешься лучше. А в этом вообще, смотрю, озверел. Даже если по компонентам не дотянешь, то по технике сможешь перекрыть. Но сейчас у тебя такие проги, что там всего хватает. Я же их видел, знаю, о чём говорю. 

– Да, они классные. Поэтому и хочу откатать их, как можно лучше.

– Откатаешь. Куда ты денешься, – ласково пообещал Юра. – Я же буду за тебя болеть.

– И это должно мне помочь? 

– Конечно! – Юра толкнул в плечо смеющегося Отабека и стал доказывать, что, вообще-то, должно. А если некоторые сомневаются, то потом сами всё увидят.

Отабек заметно расслабился, и Юра подумал, что тому и впрямь нужны были не слова утешения, а просто возможность высказаться. И не кому-нибудь, а именно ему – Юре. Хорошо, что он сам это понял, растормошил Отабека. 

А ещё Юра думал, что зря опасался: он мог держать себя в руках. Мог случайно задевать ладонь Отабека своей и лежать с ним рядом. Смотреть на него и быть с ним наедине. Мог быть самым обычным, нормальным другом и держать в узде собственные чувства.  
И может быть, со временем, его влюблённость перегорит и исчезнет.  
Может быть.

***

Юра проснулся быстро: только открыл глаза, как вчерашний день ожил в памяти яркими картинками, и сонливость слетела мгновенно.

Ночью дождь закончился, и сейчас раннее летнее солнце пронизывало светом комнату.  
С улицы донёсся шум проехавшей под окном машины, и снова стало тихо.

«Не нужно оборачиваться», – подумал Юра.   
Не стоит пялиться на спящего Отабека. Ничего хорошего в этом нет. Но.

Юра выдохнул медленно и сосредоточенно, словно перед важным прокатом. Шумно завозился в постели, подсознательно надеясь, что Отабек проснётся. Подождал, обмирая от волнения, и перевернулся на другой бок.

Наверное, Юре повезло: лёжа к нему лицом, Отабек по-прежнему спал. Можно было долго и пристально рассматривать его, не боясь выдать себя.  
Никто не увидит, никто не узнает.  
Вот так смотреть на него – это, конечно, не шло ни в какое сравнение с разглядыванием фоток в телефоне.

Придвинувшись ближе, Юра приподнялся, опёрся на локти. Он скользил жадным взглядом по лицу Отабека и запоминал: нерусский рисунок скул, тёмные ресницы, чуть обветренные и наверняка мягкие губы. Дальше. Растрёпанные волосы, короткий ёжик на затылке, изгиб шеи. Дотронуться бы, провести пальцами по смуглой и гладкой на вид коже.   
Пульс грохотал, закладывая уши. Юру швырнуло в жар. Он наклонился – ближе, ещё. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Заправленные за ухо волосы выпали, мазнули кончиками по щеке Отабека.

«Проснётся!» – как огнём обожгло.

Юра замер, вскочил с дивана. Дыхание срывалось, будто только что произволку откатал. Пятясь, он вышел за дверь и тихо закрыл её за собой.

Свет в ванной Юра не зажёг, не хотелось даже мельком видеть себя в зеркале. Забрался под душ и включил воду. Холодные струи ударили по плечам, но возбуждение никуда не делось. Дрожь колотила изнутри. Юра прижался лбом к прохладному кафелю и старался ни о чём не думать. Правда старался.  
А потом разжал стиснутый кулак и опустил руку.  
Юре даже не пришлось ничего воображать: вспомнил Отабека, и хватило нескольких резких движений руки. Яркий оргазм схлынул быстро. Юра открыл глаза – когда только зажмуриться успел – и застыл, придавленный мучительным чувством стыда.  
Потом он всё-таки включил свет и, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале, честно признался самому себе: дрочить на Отабека он будет ещё не раз. А стыд – с ним можно научиться жить.

 

Сидя с телефоном на кухне, Юра услышал щелчок входного замка и сразу же выскочил в коридор. Там, уже разувшись, стоял дедушка.

– Юрочка, – как же Юра любил эту едва заметную тёплую улыбку. – Как вы тут? 

– Деда, – Юра обнял его, прижался, и желание рассказать обо всём на миг перехватило горло. – Мы – хорошо. Лучше всех.

Он расцепил руки и отступил, чтобы не мешать пройти.

– А Отабек где?

– Спит, представляешь! Он говорил, что сова, но сколько можно дрыхнуть?

– Пусть отдохнёт, – дедушка привычно потрепал Юру по волосам. – На кухне будешь? Сейчас переоденусь и вернусь.

– Давай, я пока чай поставлю. И дам ещё час этой спящей красавице. Потом пойду будить.

Оставшееся время пролетело невообразимо быстро. Оно бежало, словно ускорившись, и только в шумном зале ожидания Домодедово выровняло, наконец, свой ход.  
Юра стоял рядом с Отабеком в очереди на посадку, и хотя сегодняшний день ещё не закончился, его уже хотелось вспоминать.

Вспоминать, как, зайдя в комнату, застал проснувшегося Отабека. Вид у него был «подняли, но не разбудили», о чём немедленно и сообщил, посмеиваясь, Юра. А потом ещё и припечатал новым прозвищем. Отабек протестовать не стал: улыбнулся, сказал «так меня ещё никто не называл». Со сна голос у него был ниже, чем обычно, и немного хриплый. Юре понравился.

Вспоминать, как они сидели за столом с дедушкой, и Отабек говорил, если Юра будет в Алматы в сезон, то они обязательно поедут на каток в горах. На это Юра с иронией заметил, что про спокойное катание можно будет забыть, когда на лёд заявится «герой Казахстана». Отабек пытался спорить, что ничего подобного, а Юра предлагал ему как-нибудь замаскироваться.

Вспоминать, как на балконе Отабек положил руку Юре на плечо и сделал фото. На нём Юра улыбался мягко, почти нежно, и это, конечно, было ни в какие ворота. Он возмущался, что «я здесь мальчик-зайчик! Ромашка, блин», и требовал удалить фото. Но уступил, поверив словам Отабека, что показывать его он никому, кроме Талжан, не станет. А затем Юра уже сам щёлкнул камерой и тут же выложил «нормальный» снимок в инстаграм. И ещё запомнилось, что ладонь Отабека была горячая. Такая горячая.

– Ну, всё, – сказал Отабек, поправляя лямку рюкзака. – Моя очередь.

Юра кивнул. Коротко обняв Отабека, хлопнул по плечу.

– Счастливо. Скоро увидимся.

– Октябрь – это не скоро.

– Не драматизируй, Бек. О, там уже…

– Сейчас, – Отабек даже не посмотрел в сторону паспортного контроля. Глядя на Юру, он произнёс несколько слов по-казахски.   
Ведь по-казахски же? 

– А? – растерялся Юра, а потом очнулся, крикнул в спину Отабеку: – Что? Что ты сказал?! Эй, Бек!

Отабек оглянулся. Улыбаясь, показал большой палец. 

– Прибью, – пробурчал Юра, разбираемый смехом. – А я теперь мучиться должен? 

Он подождал, пока Отабек не пропал из виду, и только тогда поехал домой.  
Переписываясь с Отабеком по дороге, Юра увидел комментарий к фотке от его сестры. Тут же настрочил сообщение и попросил глянуть и перевести.  
Ответ от Отабека пришёл почти мгновенно:  
«лучшие».


	5. Chapter 5

Сентябрь

Юра сделал финальное вращение и остановился, вскинул руку в сторону и немного вверх. Восстанавливая дыхание, подъехал к бортику.

– Техника – прекрасно. Но, Юра, это умирающий лебедь, а не признание в любви.

Услышать от Лилии, что он похож на умирающего лебедя – это был в некотором роде комплимент. Правда, шутить на этот счёт Юра не рискнул.

– Не понимаю, – протянул он и, сложив локти на бортике, упёрся лбом в скрещённые руки. – Я же делаю всё так, как мы придумали.

– Нет. Эмоции не те. Они тебе мешают, из-за этого и движения выглядят по-другому. Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь. 

– Да я вообще ни о чём не думаю! Ой! – Юра вскинул голову с виноватым видом. – Нет, я… 

Зашнуровав ботинки, со скамейки поднялась Мила. Шагнула к бортику, и Юра увернулся от её прикосновения.

– Лилия Михайловна, наверное, у Юрочки несчастная любовь. Поэтому признание такое драматичное.

– Отвали. И она не несчастная.

– Ого! Юркаа… Кто эта девушка?

– Ты её не знаешь, – мысль сплести в один клубок правду и ложь показалась Юре очень удачной. Заметив, как Мила оглядывает каток, он усмехнулся. – Сказал же, она не фигуристка.

– Правда?

– Она даже не в Питере.

– В Москве? Ну, понятно, школьная любовь. Или вы вместе играли в песочнице? Это же несерьёзно, Юрка, – Мила надела перчатки, пропела: – Моя любовь на пятом этаже.

– На седьмом.

На седьмом жил Отабек в Алматы.   
Юра знал, что покраснел, щёки горели, но, может, оно и к лучшему. Зато Мила притихла, посмотрела внимательно. К счастью, такими взглядами Юру было не пронять.

– Ничего себе. Похоже на правду. Мы сто лет назад пошутили и забыли, а ты…

Мила не договорила. Выпорхнула на лёд, завидев Якова, но успела и улыбнуться и сказать:

– Мы ещё не закончили, Юрочка.

– Мечтай-мечтай! Я больше и слова не скажу.

«И кто это – мы?» – подумал Юра. Обернулся к Лилии и налетел на её взгляд, как на стену.

Так.  
А теперь-то что делать? Сказочки тут не прокатят.   
Лилия знала и видела то, что можно было скрыть от других, а главное – Юра не хотел ей врать. Иногда – когда она смотрела так, как сейчас – он даже ждал откровенного вопроса и боялся его услышать.   
Интересно, как бы Юра себя чувствовал, если бы рассказал Лилии о своей неразделённой любви. Стало бы легче? Не то чтобы он страдал: Юра научился справляться с самим собой, и получалось вроде неплохо. Но иногда. Иногда. 

– Кого ждём, Юра?

– Да, сейчас. Попробую ещё раз.

– И не один.

– Точно, – Юра оттолкнулся от бортика, поехал спиной вперёд. – А вечером у меня к вам серьёзный разговор.

– О любви?

– Не настолько серьёзный.

Лилия улыбнулась, и у Юры возникло неожиданное предчувствие – он расскажет всё сам. Не сейчас, но позже – точно. Просто захочет, даже заставлять не придётся.

Он развернулся, заскользил по льду и до поры отмахнулся от этой мысли.

***

«Не отпустят? Тогда возьму и без разрешения сорвусь!»

«Не надо. Лучше по стриму посмотришь. По-моему, зря мы это затеяли».

«Да ладно, я уже так делал) Бедный Яков. Не везет ему с нормальными учениками))».

«Я серьёзно, Юр. Не нужно».

«Какие мы правильные)) Ладно, напишу, когда с Лилией поговорю. С ней намного сложнее, чем с Яковом. Зато если она согласится, считай, я уже в Канаде)».

Отабек то набирал, то стирал сообщение. Очень хорошо представлялось, как он пытается подобрать нужные слова, которые бы остановили и вразумили Юру.

«Ни пуха, ни пера», – пришёл ответ, и Юра беззвучно рассмеялся. Вот и правильно, нечего спорить.

«К чёрту».

Наклонившись вперёд, Юра бросил телефон на кровать и забрался на подоконник с ногами. Из окна его комнаты на втором этаже было видно улицу и парадную, когда Лилия будет возвращаться из училища, он её наверняка заметит.  
Сначала Юра думал начать разговор про поездку в Квебек издалека, но сейчас решил спросить прямо, без каких-то обходных манёвров. Тем более, Лилия их терпеть не могла.   
Главное – сдерживать себя и не сболтнуть лишнего. С другими бояться было нечего, но Лилия как-то незаметно и постепенно стала «своей», и рядом с ней Юра убирал свои щиты. Расслаблялся, не ощущая себя уязвимым. Единственное, что он хотел скрыть от Лилии – свои чувства к Отабеку. 

Юра прислонился головой к прохладному стеклу. За окном стемнело, мокрый асфальт блестел в свете уличных фонарей и фар проезжающих мимо машин.

Вспомнилось, как в такой же дождливый день Лилия пришла за ним на очередную съёмную квартиру. Тогда уже было понятно, что про новый сезон можно забыть, и Юра раздражался на всех и каждого, срывался по поводу и без. Даже Яков не всегда мог с ним справиться.  
Лилия обвела комнату взглядом, погладила Баську, крутившуюся в ногах. Спросила: «Почему пропустил урок?»  
Юра, сидя на кровати, давился злобой, но держал рот на замке. И ещё подумалось: посреди царившего бардака Лилия в светло-сером пальто со своей прямой спиной и строгим пучком казалась какой-то несгибаемо-стальной. Юра тоже хотел быть таким.  
«Собирайся, – сказала Лилия. – Я не могла в тебе ошибиться».  
Юра не двигался. Только когда Лилия развернулась к дверям, сорвался с места и сказал так тихо, что едва слышал сам себя: «Подождите».  
Он снова вернулся в знакомую квартиру и почувствовал себя дома. С Лилией было просто: она никогда не читала нотаций, не лезла с душевными беседами и не церемонилась, указывая на ошибки. Может, именно поэтому Юра и стал вести себя с ней совершенно открыто. И он помнил, как она сказала: «Съедешь, когда встанешь на ноги». Не «если», а «когда», вот так-то.

Сквозь приоткрытую дверь комнаты донёсся щелчок входного замка, и Юра очнулся. Задумавшись, он не заметил прихода Лилии и теперь вдруг заволновался.   
Так, спокойно, у него есть ещё минут пятнадцать: пока Лилия переоденется и придёт на кухню за обязательным вечерним чаем.  
Юра вдохнул-выдохнул. Попробовал мысленно представить их диалог, но сразу же бросил это занятие – вряд ли всё пойдёт так, как он воображал. Ну и ладно, придётся импровизировать.   
Юра слез с подоконника, нашёл телефон, ещё раз перечитал последнее сообщение от Отабека и пошёл сдаваться на милость Лилии. 

 

– Это же в конце октября! До нашего чемпионата ещё куча времени. Я быстро, несколько дней – и домой. Бек меня встретит, я у него остановлюсь, всё будет… хорошо.

Юра прикусил губу, отчаянно подыскивая убедительные аргументы. Лилия пока молчала, не отказала сразу, но и не согласилась.

– Есть же возможность. Хочу посмотреть соревнования вживую. И… Ну, обещаю, что даже в Канаде буду растягиваться. Могу даже отчёты присылать. Если нужно, – добавил Юра. Покрутил на подставке закипевший чайник и посмотрел прямо на Лилию. – Что ещё мне…

– Я не против, – сказала Лилия. Она мягко отвела ладонь Юры и сняла чайник с подставки. – С Яковом говорил?

– Нет, я сначала с вами, – Юра заторможенно наблюдал, как Лилия заливает кипяток в чашку. – Нет, подождите! Вы точно согласны? Не передумаете?

– Правда-правда. Но не всё от меня зависит.

– Якова Сергеевича я возьму на себя, – заявил Юра и, поколебавшись, выдал: – Тем более, против вас он всё равно не попрёт. Ну, может, попробует, но.

– Коварный план Юрия Плисецкого.

Юра пожал плечами, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Вот же блин. Его так и распирало от радости. Наверное, он сейчас был как открытая книга – читай не хочу. Ну и пусть.

– Иди уже, – сказала Лилия, от которой, конечно, не укрылось его настроение. – Отабек, наверное, ждёт не дождётся ответа.

Юра вздрогнул, но не отвёл взгляд. Сказал:

– А, да. Я пойду тогда, – но на пороге обернулся. – Спасибо.

Завалившись на кровать, Юра уткнулся в подушку, спрятал своё счастливое лицо. Лететь в Канаду хотелось прямо сейчас, а не ждать ещё чуть ли не два месяца.  
Он нашёл телефон и набрал короткое «получилось!»


	6. Chapter 6

Октябрь

Трибуны взорвались аплодисментами и радостными выкриками, а Юра недовольно поморщился. Нет, Джей-Джей, конечно, откатал круто, но восхищаться и болеть за него Юра не собирался. Обойдётся, вон сколько поклонников.

На льду появился последний участник, и пульс зачастил, сбиваясь с ровного ритма.  
После короткой программы Отабек шёл первым, но мизерный разрыв не давал права даже на мелкую ошибку: снимут баллы – и прощай, победа. Откатать произволку нужно было идеально.  
Кивнув тренеру, Отабек заскользил по льду. Комментатор назвал его имя, и зал громко зашумел. 

«А его тут любят», – подумал Юра и, стиснув кулаки, подался вперёд. 

Тишина.

А потом зазвучала музыка. «Половецкие пляски». Отабеку она шла, вот уж действительно «его», без всяких «но». Юра легко представлял Отабека верхом на коне, с луком и колчаном стрел за спиной. А вокруг – бескрайняя степь. И ветер.

В катании Отабека ощущалась свобода и сила, и Юра сидел, как заворожённый, едва дыша. Говорил про себя «давай», «стоять», «держись» на каждом каскаде и прыжке. Немного расслабился на дорожке шагов и вращениях. И напряжённо выпрямился, вцепившись в сидение, когда началась финальная часть. В конце программы стоял четверной флип.

Отабек развернулся, сделал заход, прыгнул.  
«Ну!»  
«Есть!»  
Он не удержался, коснулся рукой льда на выезде.

 

Как они и договорились, Юра ждал на улице неподалёку от служебного входа. Засунув руки глубже в карманы куртки, он снова прошёлся вдоль ряда машин. Остановился в тени, подальше от освещённой стоянки, и запрокинул голову. Выдохнул пар, глядя в тёмное небо. 

Что сказать Отабеку? Или вообще не стоит ничего говорить? Зная его, и гадать не нужно: точно загрузится, но будет делать вид, что всё в порядке.  
«У меня всё нормально, Юра. Давай о тебе». Ага. Вот так это и происходило обычно.  
В общем-то, Юра понимал Отабека: он и сам ненавидел показывать свои слабости или жаловаться. Но иногда ведь можно? Если свой человек рядом – то не страшно?

Хлопнула дверь, и Юра обернулся. Отабек вышел со своим тренером, покрутил головой, осматриваясь, и полез за телефоном.

– Я тут, – махнул рукой Юра.

Оказалось, их вызвался подвезти до дома тренер Отабека, Николай Александрович. Высокий, худощавый и улыбчивый, он был полная противоположность Якова. Такой себе Никифоров лет в сорок. Кстати, о Никифорове.

– Слушай, Бек, – помолчав, сказал Юра, после того как они забрались в машину. – А произволку тебе Никифоров не ставил?

– Нет. Но хореографию кое-где поправил, поменяли движения. А что?

– Узнаю руку мастера, – кисло сказал Юра, и Отабек улыбнулся краем губ. 

Говорить что-то про прокат сейчас или подождать? Юра терзал лямку рюкзака, лежавшего между ним и Отабеком, и вглядывался в ночные улицы. 

– Ну как, Юра, – сказал Николай Александрович, – не жалеешь, что приехал?

– Нет, конечно! – вскинулся Юра. – Но я понял, что никогда не буду тренером. Двинуться же можно. Чуть не поседел, пока Бек катался! Когда я сам выступал, и то меньше волновался.

– Это другое, – негромко сказал Отабек.

– Другое. Но всё равно. 

– По-моему, рано вам ещё про тренерство думать, – Николай Александрович глянул в зеркало заднего вида. – Кто медали выигрывать будет?

– Зато Юра на Кацуки наехал, почему тот только детей тренирует.

– Я просто спросил, а не… Стоп! А ты откуда про это знаешь?

– Он рассказал.

Юра уставился на Отабека. 

– А ещё он что рассказывал?

Отабек пожал плечами, явно что-то скрывая, и Юра тут же принялся допытываться.   
В машине стало шумно, но болтовня со смехом были гораздо лучше тишины, которая до этого была рядом словно четвёртый пассажир.

 

– Короче, всё с вами ясно, – сказал Юра, закрывая дверь квартиры. Привалился к стене, подождал, пока разуется и снимет куртку Отабек, а потом стал раздеваться сам.

– Ну, подумаешь, поговорили о тебе, – отозвался Отабек уже с кухни. – Мы же не сплетничали.

– Этого ещё не хватало.

Двухкомнатная квартира, которую снимал Отабек в кирпичном трехэтажном доме, была совсем небольшой, но Юре тут понравилось с первого взгляда. Дом стоял на верху холма, откуда начиналась улица, и из окна открывался вид на реку – огромный плюс, по мнению Юры. А ещё было то малообъяснимое ощущение, когда новое место сразу становится привычным и уютным. 

– В холодильнике пусто, но готовить лень, – сказал Отабек, зайдя в комнату. – Может, закажем что-то? Ты как?

Юра отлепился от окна, понаблюдал за Отабеком, который стал разбирать сумку.

– Давай. Хотя я не очень голодный.

Закончив с сумкой, Отабек примостился на краю дивана и стал искать что-то в телефоне. Потом, не глядя, отодвинул подушку и лёг, вытянувшись в полный рост.   
Юра проигнорировал стул, подошёл и сел на пол на «шкуру неубитого медведя». Так он её назвал в первый же день, потому что мех был искусственный и никакого отношения к настоящим медведям не имел. Привалившись к дивану спиной, Юра погладил неестественно мягкую шерсть. Резко выдохнул и сказал:

– Ты круто катался. Серьёзно. Так что не придумывай там непонятно что.

– Не придумываю.

– Бек.

– Я злюсь на самого себя.

– И в чём, блин, разница?! – Юра повернул голову и теперь смотрел прямо на Отабека. – Не, не спорю, позлиться можно. Но у тебя это всегда слишком… слишком мрачно. В общем, прекращай. Сегодня не получилось, завтра получится.

– Или послезавтра.

– Вот именно! – сказал Юра. Подёргал «медвежий» мех, добавил: – Я вот уверен, что получится.

Отабек хмыкнул, глянул в телефон.

– Пиццу будешь?

– Буду.

Юра потянулся, слушая, как Отабек делает заказ. Зевнул, убрал за ухо мешавшиеся волосы и потёр глаза. Спать не хотелось, но тепло и тишина комнаты разморили после насыщенного дня.

– Не знал, что ты по-французски умеешь.

– Только еду заказать. Или там такси вызвать. Ну, по мелочи.

– А-а…

Юра снова обернулся к Отабеку и тут же заморгал, прищурился. 

– Что такое?

– Не знаю. Ресница, наверное, попала, – Юра закрыл левый глаз, потёр веко. Открыл, и слёзы навернулись. – Да блин, что такое. 

– Дай посмотрю.

– Лучше зеркало, – сказал Юра, но Отабек уже поднялся на локте, придвинулся. Наклонился к самому лицу.

Юра подумал, что нужно было сразу же встать и пойти в ванную, к зеркалу. Он сглотнул, стараясь смотреть мимо Отабека.

– Вроде нет ничего, – неуверенно сказал Отабек. Его дыхание легко тронуло щёку, и Юре показалось, что температура подскочила: жар пошёл откуда-то изнутри, голова стала тяжёлой. – А, вижу. Подожди, не двигайся.

Юра не собирался двигаться. Юра собирался взять всё, что сможет, у этого момента.

Отабек положил пальцы на его скулу и, кажется, даже дыхание задержал. А потом тронул ресницы, и противное режущее ощущение пропало. 

– Всё?

Юра на всякий случай поморгал, посмотрел туда-сюда.

– Ага, – он взял Отабека за запястье. На подушечках пальцев осталась тонкая то ли нитка, то ли ворсинка. Наверное, зацепилась за ресницы и мешала. – Спасибо.

Юра смахнул её, отпустил руку Отабека. Тот снова лёг. 

«Если бы в параллельной вселенной, – подумал Юра, – случилось нашествие какой-то неведомой херни, то я и Отабек наверняка сражались бы вместе, рядом. И если бы меня ранили, то Отабек не оставил бы и обязательно помог. Промыл рану, зашил, перевязал там. Было бы круто».

«Господи».

– Глаза у тебя, конечно, – сказал Отабек, и Юра удивлённо посмотрел в ответ. – Цвет. Я такого у людей никогда не встречал. Только у кошек.

Юра завис на мгновение, приоткрыв рот. Попытался сдержать смех, но не получилось.

– Даа, мощный комплимент, Бек. Теперь понимаю, почему у тебя до сих пор девушки нет.

– Это не комплимент. Я правду сказал.

Юра только головой покачал. Надо было успокоиться, не поддаваться легкомысленно опасному настроению. Но так хотелось ввернуть что-то про неравнодушие Отабека к его глазам. 

– И девушки сейчас у меня нет не поэтому.

Юра откинул голову. Упёрся затылком в колено Отабека.

– А почему, кстати, нет?

Отабек молчал.

«Блин, – подумал Юра. – Доигрался».

Не поднимая, повернул голову. Посмотрел в тёмные раскосые глаза. Они ему так нравились, а он не мог об этом сказать.

– Никто не интересен, – наконец, ответил Отабек. – Есть мои старые друзья, семья и ты. Нет желания тратить своё время на кого-то ещё. Мне больше никто не нужен. 

«Это сейчас. А через месяц? Через год?»

– Хорошо, – вслух сказал Юра.

– Что именно?

– Что никого нет сейчас. А то бы я ревновал.

Отабек поднял брови, улыбнулся как-то растерянно. Его озадаченное лицо дорогого стоило.

– Да ладно, сам же знаешь, как это бывает, – сказал Юра и принялся объяснять с беззаботным видом. – Двое лучших друзей, а потом у одного из них появляется кто-то важнее. А второй остаётся сам по себе. Он к этому не привык. Вот и ревнует.

– Как-то не очень.

– Не то слово. Но, – Юра пожал плечами, как бы говоря «ну, а что поделать?»

Отабек долго и внимательно смотрел на него, и Юра десять раз успел пожалеть, что завёл эту тему с девушками. Молчание – золото, это явно не к нему.

– А мы в этом похожи, – начал Отабек, и тут позвонили в дверь. Он поднялся, поискал деньги и обернулся к Юре. Остановился.

Снова раздался настойчивый звонок, но Отабек даже не пошевелился и продолжил:

– Если бы у тебя кто-то появился, я бы тоже ревновал.

Юра не дал затянуться паузе. Усмехнулся через силу, отчаянно надеясь, что ничем себя не выдаёт. Сказал:

– Ну точно похожи. 

 

Когда Отабек вернулся, нагруженный пиццей, соком и стаканами, Юра уже пришёл в норму.   
Ну, как пришёл. По крайней мере, смог убедить себя, что набрасываться с поцелуями на Отабека – не самая лучшая идея. 

Юра встал, подвинул невысокий столик ближе к дивану, помог Отабеку разложить принесённое.   
На этот раз они оба сели на пол.

– Включить что-то фоном? – спросил Отабек, запуская ноутбук. 

– Да… Слушай, у тебя же завтра с утра нет тренировки?

– Нет. А что?

– А прийти на каток можно? Только так, чтобы там никого не было.

Отабек оставил в покое ноутбук, посмотрел пристально.

– Можно, думаю. Тогда нужно где-то к полседьмого там появиться. Но зачем…

– Посмотришь мою новую прогу?

У Отабека был такой вид, словно ему вручили долгожданный подарок: и рад, и поверить не может.

– Конечно! Юра, ты ещё спрашиваешь? А что хочешь катать?

Юра постучал пальцами по картонной коробке с пиццей. Выдохнул.

– Короткую. У меня с ней… в общем, не всё там получается. Мне интересно, какое впечатление она производит со стороны.

– Я скажу.

– Только честно.

– Обещаю, – сказал Отабек. У Юры внутри всё сжималось от его взгляда, тёплого и открытого. Это было несправедливо: Отабек легко разрушал все стены, которые с таким трудом выстраивал Юра, и прятаться становилось всё сложнее. – Как дожить до завтра?

– Доживёшь, – усмехнулся Юра. – Главное, тебя с утра поднять, спящая красавица.

Отабек закатил глаза, толкнул локтем.

– Сколько можно? Я вызову такси на шесть, как раз нормально будет.

– Хорошо. Ну, что там с фильмом?

Отабек отвернулся, и Юра осторожно, неспешно рассматривал его.

Подумал: «Я тебя люблю».

– Есть очередной шедевр от Марвел.

– Подойдёт.

Юра уселся удобнее и поступил, как уже привык, когда становилось трудно сдерживаться: отвернулся от своего неразделённого пронзительного чувства. Перестал о нём думать, как перестают думать об оставленной в самом дальнем пыльном углу чердака коробке с ненужными письмами и фотографиями.

***

Телефон негромко заиграл под подушкой, и Юра сразу же проснулся. Нашарил его, мазнул по экрану, отключая будильник. Перевернулся на спину, полежал немного, бездумно глядя в потолок.  
Комната тонула в серых утренних сумерках, было тихо и уютно. Хорошо. Юре нравилось просыпаться с чувством, когда приятно вспомнить вчерашний день и кажется, что сегодняшний будет ещё лучше.   
Юра потянулся, поднялся. Неслышно ступая, подошёл к комнате, в которой спал Отабек. Заглянул через порог – так, чтобы выхватить взглядом спокойное, строгое даже во сне лицо – и закрыл дверь.  
Собрав постель, Юра поискал что-то, что могло заменить станок: подоконник, спинка дивана и стула оказались слишком низкими, зато комод по высоте почти идеально подходил для опоры.   
Юра занял отработанную до автомата позицию, отвёл в сторону руку и начал экзерсис.

Сидя в поперечном шпагате и опираясь на локти, Юра листал ленту инстаграма. Он не задерживал особого внимания на постах, пока не увидел знакомый каток в Хасецу.   
На нескольких фотках Кацуки, присев на одно колено, смотрел на ребёнка. Мелкий стоял напротив и, кажется, не мог решить, то ли расплакаться и пожаловаться, то ли всё-таки повести себя, как гордый самурай, и не реветь. И почему-то, несмотря на холодный блеск льда и неяркий свет, фото так и дышало теплом.  
«Ну, прямо папочка», – хотел написать Юра – на русском, есть там, кому перевести – но пальцы замерли над полем для комментария. Может, не надо. Может, Кацуки и не против быть отцом, но…   
Юра не стал додумывать мысль. Нахмурился. Непонятно, с каких пор его стало заботить чужое душевное равновесие. Юра покусал нижнюю губу, лайкнул фото. Ну его, без комментариев обойдётся.

Из-за закрытой двери приглушённо донеслась мелодия звонка. Юра засёк время, но заспанный Отабек появился на пороге почти сразу же.

– Ого, – Юра привстал, опираясь на вытянутые руки. – Вот это ты быстро.

Отабек потёр лицо, разворошил волосы ладонью. Сказал: 

– Привет.

– Привет. Иди сюда. Сфоткай меня, пока я ещё в образе.

Отабек подошёл, взял телефон. Попытался выбрать ракурс, а потом лёг на пол рядом с Юрой, отодвинулся.

– Зачем это?

– Обещал Лилии, что буду растягиваться, – Юра снова наклонился вперёд. Упёр локти в пол, а подбородок в ладони. – Это доказательства. Правда, два дня я пропустил. Надеюсь, меня простят.

– Как у тебя так получается? Не понимаю, – сказал Отабек, щёлкнув камерой. Ещё раз. – Ты какой-то нереальный.

– Скажешь тоже. А как ты прыгаешь с таким пролётом?

– Прыгать проще.

Отабек сел, протянул, возвращая, телефон, но Юра не двигался. 

– Тебе проще. А мне, например, легче бильман сделать. И вообще, Бек, ты обо мне слишком хорошо думаешь. Нереальный! Это же надо такое сморозить.

– Может, я не так сказал, – покладисто согласился Отабек. Помолчал. Юра забрал телефон, открыл сделанные фото. Они получились очень даже. – Просто я тобой восхищаюсь.

Ну вот.  
Сколько раз эти слова оставались несказанными, и Юру это устраивало более чем. Он бы с радостью променял восхищение на что-то более… приземлённое? Но не говорить же об этом.  
Вскинув голову, Юра посмотрел на Отабека.

– Это ты ещё мои новые проги не видел.

– Я быстро, – Отабек улыбнулся, поднялся и исчез в ванной.

 

Сев в такси, Юра ушёл в себя. Мысленно катал программу и вспоминал всё, что объясняла Лилия. За этой музыкой не спрячешься, если будут недостатки – все вылезут. Сложно, но потому и интересно. И всё равно из-за техники Юра волновался не так, как из-за того неосязаемого и неуловимого, что пытался выразить. Ему хотелось, чтобы у тех, кто увидит программу, осталось только светлое чувство. Даже если это будет печаль или грусть. 

Юра спрятал электронный пропуск в карман и зашагал рядом с Отабеком. По пути к раздевалкам они встретили только одного человека, но уже было ощущение того, что каток – словно какой-то огромный механизм – уже начал свою работу. Спустя полчаса здесь будет привычная обстановка тренировки, и холодной прозрачной тишины не останется.

– Ты пока переодевайся, а я там всё сделаю, – сказал Отабек, пропуская Юру в раздевалку. – Давай телефон.

Юра вытащил телефон из кармана, нашёл нужный трек, показал Отабеку. Снял куртку, бросил на скамейку.

– Шнитке? И ты хотел, чтобы я это угадал? 

– Ну а вдруг?

– Мог хотя бы одну подсказку дать, – проворчал Отабек.

Юра стянул толстовку через голову, глянул сквозь растрепавшиеся волосы.

– Да ладно тебе. Зато сейчас всё сразу получишь. И музыку, и прогу, и… В общем, иди уже. 

Отабек задержал взгляд на Юре, а потом сказал «ладно» и вышел.

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Юра переоделся в неизменно чёрные спортивные штаны и чёрную же футболку. Быстро размялся. Сел на скамейку, надел и зашнуровал коньки.  
И тут его заклинило. Внутри, где-то в рёбрах, застыло тяжёлое и неподвижное – не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть толком. Юра подвигал плечами, потянулся – без толку. Посидел, пережидая, может, отпустит. Но не отпускало.  
Да что за хрень? Никогда же так не нервничал. Неужели отвык?   
Юра сердито мотнул головой, отбрасывая чёлку. Поднялся.   
Ничего, откатает как-нибудь. Может, стоит выйти на лёд, тогда и легче станет.

Отабек ждал, сложив локти на бортике, и глядел на пустой каток. Посмотрел искоса, когда Юра подошёл.

– Всё готово. Я тут, конечно, намутил, но громкости хватит. 

– Ага. Хорошо. 

Держась за бортик, Юра наклонился и заторможенно снял чехол с одного конька. С другого. Выпрямился.

– …жно?

– А?

– Я спросил… – Отабек не договорил. Обернулся к Юре всем корпусом, всмотрелся. – Юра, ты что?

– Ничего, нормально всё.

– Я тебя на лёд не пущу, пока не скажешь. 

– Мандраж у меня. Сейчас пройдёт, – небрежно сказал Юра. И, похоже, совершенно неубедительно. Потому что Отабек в один шаг подошёл вплотную, посмотрел в глаза. – Да говорю же!

– Подожди, – попросил Отабек. Замешкался нерешительно на мгновение, а потом накрыл ладонь Юры своей. Сжал его пальцы.

Он молчал, а Юра подумал: «Как же я, наверное, надоел тебе с этим всем». Но руку не убрал. Вообще не пошевелился. Сказал тихо:

– Фигня какая-то. Думал, всё смогу.

Отабек, продолжая смотреть на Юру, указал подбородком на каток.

– Это твоё. Так что сможешь. Я вот уверен.

Юра прерывисто, шумно втянул воздух.

– Выдыхай.

Резко выдохнул, расслабляя плечи, и внутри словно пружина распрямилась. Наконец-то.  
Мир постепенно становился осязаемым, обретал чёткость. Блеск льда. Утренний свет, льющийся сквозь окна. Ладонь Отабека, тёплая и сухая. Приятная. Не хотелось её отпускать, но пришлось.

– Вот это я выдал, да? – сказал Юра, обхватив себя руками. Он не замёрз, просто как-то… странно было. Непривычно и незнакомо. До этого дня поддержка Отабека выражалась в словах по переписке, реже в телефонных разговорах. Сейчас получилось по-другому, по-новому. – Напугал тебя?

– Да, – с убийственной честностью сказал Отабек. – Я не был уверен, что нужно делать.

– Нормально всё сделал, – улыбнулся Юра. Протиснулся мимо него и вышел на лёд. Заскользил, обернулся. – Хороший из тебя тренер получится.

– Разве? По-моему, дети будут меня бояться. 

– Ой, ну конечно. Страшный и ужасный Отабек Алтын. Бедные дети, бедные все, – Отабек рассмеялся, а Юре стало совсем легко. Волнение осталось, но с ним он знал, как справляться. – Я раскатаюсь! Скажу, когда буду готов.

Отабек кивнул, стоя за бортиком.

Юра сделал несколько кругов, прыгнул для разминки. Набрал скорость и ощутил прохладный ветер кожей. Прислушался к шороху льда под лезвиями коньков.   
Отабек был прав – выходя на каток, Юра чувствовал себя на своём месте. В своей стихии.   
Он выехал в центр и остановился. Склонил голову, руки вдоль туловища, левая нога чуть в сторону на зубец конька.   
Отабек понял без слов.  
Музыка вспорола тишину, позвала за собой, и Юра полетел по льду.

Он не задумывался, какое движение должно быть следующим – всё получалось само собой.   
Только мысленно отмечал: движения рук, шаги, тройной аксель и дальше, дальше, дальше.   
И чувствовал, что сейчас возникает нужное и точное настроение, которого не мог достичь на тренировках. Пронзительная мелодия вела Юру, а он наполнял её своим – движениями, эмоциями и мыслями. Каскад, четверной, дорожка шагов – как бег навстречу мечте. Вращение, финальный бильман и точка.   
Юра замер со вскинутой рукой, глядя вдаль – словно видел что-то иное, а не окружавшие его стены спорткомплекса – и наступившая тишина звенела счастьем.

Отдышавшись, Юра поехал к бортику. Набрался смелости, перестал изучать лёд под ногами. Взглянул на Отабека и сразу же понял – его зацепило. И крепко.   
У Отабека эмоции всегда были словно приглушёнными, неяркими. Вот и сейчас не было ни громких аплодисментов, ни шумных восторгов, но этот взгляд – у Юры горло перехватило. Он затормозил, вышел с катка. Убрал от лица растрепавшиеся волосы и спросил, хотя примерно знал ответ:

– Ну как?

А Отабек обнял в ответ. Обхватил за плечи, прижал к себе, сказал потрясённо «Юра».  
Пол будто качнулся.  
Юра помедлил, поднял руки и сцепил за спиной Отабека. Не дыша, осторожно, едва-едва повернул голову: так, чтобы хоть немного, хоть краем – но щека к щеке. Кожа к коже. Закрыл глаза.

– Ты вернулся, – негромко сказал Отабек. По позвоночнику дрожь прошла. – Я так рад, не представляешь.

Они постояли молча. Даже не скажешь, сколько времени прошло.  
Юра первым разжал руки – надо, пока ещё может – отодвинулся, глянул насмешливо. 

– То есть, тебе понравилось?

– Понравилось – это слишком простое слово.

– Ну давай, скажи тогда непростым.

– Я… Подожди, идём в раздевалку, замёрзнешь здесь.

В раздевалке Юра натянул на себя толстовку, сел на скамейку. Отабек стоял столбом и будто не знал, куда себя деть. От Юриного вопросительного взгляда совсем смутился. Можно подумать, не сам минуту назад с объятиями накинулся. Ну как так?

– Телефоны забыл. Сейчас.

Отабек ушёл, вернулся. Положил телефоны на рюкзак и сел на скамейку напротив. За это время Юра успел расшнуровать и снять коньки. Он вытянул ноги, толкнул стопой щиколотку Отабека. 

– Эй, ну ты чего?

– Меня размазало, – сказал Отабек, глядя прямо на Юру. – Я из реальности выпал, пока смотрел. Не знаю, что говорить… Ты...

Отабек слышно перевёл дыхание, посмотрел в пол, а потом снова на Юру. Улыбнулся.  
Боже мой, ну что за улыбка. Свихнуться можно.  
«Что мне с тобой делать, – подумал Юра. – Что мне с собой делать».

– Ты как с другой планеты, – сказал Отабек. – Я чувствовал себя счастливым, когда смотрел на тебя.

– Так. Э… Всё, хватит, – смутившись, фыркнул Юра. Наклонил голову, спрятал вспыхнувшее лицо за свесившимися волосами. – А то мне как-то не по себе.

– Сам напросился. Но ты же знаешь, как это? Когда кто-то катается так, что ты не можешь не чувствовать. Не можешь быть равнодушным, потому что... 

Отабек замолчал, глядя на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы. Наверное, не мог подобрать слова.

– Потому что я крутой, – негромко подсказал Юра.

– Ещё какой. Ты очень талантливый, Юр. Я ужасно рад за тебя, – снова повторил Отабек. – И хочу увидеть на соревнованиях. 

– Ммм… А не боишься, что медали у тебя отберу?

– А ты сначала отбери, – не обиделся Отабек. 

Вот это и нравилось в нём. Восхищение, искреннее и неприкрытое, а через мгновение – готовность к борьбе. 

– Вы посмотрите, смелый какой, – безобидно поддел Юра. Подтянул к себе ноги, сел ровно и признался: – Я тоже хочу с тобой соревноваться. Выступать на одном льду. Жду не дождусь просто.

Отабек смотрел на него долгим взглядом, а потом сказал:

– Давай.

И Юра открыто улыбнулся в ответ.


	7. Chapter 7

Ноябрь

Сидя за кухонным столом, Юра открыл недавнюю переписку с Отабеком. Подтянул ногу, упёрся стопой в край стула, а подбородок положил на колено. Нашёл сообщение, с которого всё началось. Отабек, в культурном шоке, писал, что «это было неожиданно», а потом «Юра, не стоило, правда», а ещё позже «спасибо, классный подарок». 

– Хорошие новости? – спросила Лилия.   
Она зашла неслышно. Щёлкнула кнопкой чайника и села за стол, наискосок от Юры.

– Да это Бек, – ответил Юра, не поднимая головы. Листнул сообщения, объяснил: – Я же двадцать девятого улетал, а у него тридцать первого день рождения. Я оставил подарок его тренеру, попросил передать. Не хотел поздравлять заранее, а так сюрприз получился.

– Понравился подарок?

– Ага, очень, – Юра улыбнулся, вспомнив всё сразу: как долго выбирал Отабеку перчатки, как волновался – подойдут ли, понравятся ли – и как приятно было, что угадал. – Хотя Бек сказал, что самый лучший подарок – моя прога. Ну да, у него такое лицо было, когда он её увидел!

Договорил – и как обухом по голове. Ну кто, кто его за язык тянул? Что теперь врать? Как врать?   
Юра облизнул губы, замер. Застыл, невидяще глядя в стол. Может, обойдётся.

– В каком смысле, увидел? – нейтральным тоном спросила Лилия. Не обошлось. – Ты катал её в Канаде?

Нет. Да. Как бы это объяснить.  
Да пошло оно всё, яростно подумал Юра. Вскинул голову, выпрямился.

– Да, катал! А что, нельзя? Что тут такого?! Я хотел, Бек меня не просил. Это я… Я сам придумал. Он вообще ни при чём, – испугавшись вдруг за Отабека, напирал Юра. И ещё стало стыдно перед Лилией, но остановиться он не мог. – И не думайте, никто нас не видел! Нигде в сети не будет видео… «Юрий Плисецкий какого-то хрена катает свою прогу в Квебеке, а в России до сих пор её никто не видел». Ужас какой, пиздец просто.

– Юра.

– Захотел и прокатал. Это моё дело. 

«Ясно?» – чуть не добавил в запале Юра, но вовремя остановился. Сцепил зубы, схватил телефон и сунул в широкий карман толстовки. Стиснул, не вынимая руки, и уставился в окно. 

Чайник закипел, отключился. Стало совсем тихо. Только снаружи порывами стучал в стекло мелкий дождь, зарядивший с самого утра.

Юра вдохнул прерывисто и нервно, как перед плачем. Подумал, что надо было сразу уйти, а он вот – до сих пор сидит, будто напрашиваясь на продолжение разговора. Только никакие разговоры ему не помогут. И никто ему не поможет.

– Мальчишки, – негромко сказала Лилия, и сердце у Юры прыгнуло, забилось в горле. Он посмотрел на неё, спокойную и строгую. Сглотнул. – Ну что с вами делать?

– С нами? – почти шёпотом переспросил Юра. 

– С кем же ещё.

Юра приоткрыл рот, подышал – часто, неглубоко. Медленно спустил ногу на пол, положил локти на стол, перед собой. Сжал кулаки.

– Вы думаете… Думаете, я с ним, – Юра прикусил нижнюю губу, подбирая слово. Выдал: – Думаете, мы встречаемся?

– А я ошибаюсь? – Лилия спросила, будто по щеке погладила. Улыбнулась едва заметно.

Похоже, она могла бы всё понять. И принять. «Какое бессмысленное везение, – подумал Юра. – Можно и не страшно признаться, но не в чем. Даже обидно».

– Ошибаетесь. Потому что… Только я влюбился.

Лилия в лице изменилась. Посмотрела так, что Юра мгновенно захотел сказать «да пошутил я, конечно, встречаемся». Странное ощущение – когда от всей души желаешь, чтобы из-за тебя не беспокоились. Когда хочешь убедить, что всё происходящее, может, и не совсем нормально, но вовсе не смертельно. Когда ни за что не расскажешь, как лежишь иными ночами без сна, чувствуешь болезненное одиночество и ласкаешь себя, представляя чужие руки.

– Юра, ты...

– Всё хорошо, – поспешно сказал Юра. – Нет, правда, нормально! То есть, я уже привык. Можете не волноваться. Я… Ну, оно же пройдёт? Когда-нибудь. Надо просто подождать. 

Лилия покачала головой. Положила ладонь на стол, провела, будто смахнув невидимые крошки.

– Ты ему не признаешься?

– Нет, – сразу сказал Юра. Он разжал кулаки, прижал ладони к столешнице. Глядя на свои руки, добавил: – Бек не такой, как я. Он… Я для него друг. И всё.

– Но…

– Ничего не скажу. Не нужно ему это.

– Но ты же решил за него. 

Юра ушам не поверил. Вскинулся, наклонился через стол ближе к Лилии.

– Вы намекаете, что я сказать ему должен?! Я не буду! Это, блин, не прогу сложную ставить – давайте рискнём и посмотрим, что получится. А если нифига не получится? У меня тогда вообще никого не останется! – Юра попытался представить реакцию Отабека: тот, конечно, не пошлёт сразу, может, они даже попробуют снова дружить – как будто ничего не случилось. Только вряд ли получится. – Нет. Я буду молчать.

– С твоим характером? – спросила Лилия. Без упрёка, даже ласково как-то.

– А что? Я смогу. Вот увидите.

Лилия не спорила, молчала. 

– И жалеть меня не надо. Не я первый, не я последний.

– Я не жалею, – сказала Лилия – Юра ей поверил – и продолжила: – Я только хотела, чтобы ты был счастливым. 

– А, – растерявшись, сказал Юра. Опустил голову, поморгал: только бы не разреветься, позорище какое. Он поводил пальцами по столешнице, глубоко вздохнул. – А что, у вас нет какой-нибудь подходящей фразы? Ну, там… вы же часто что-то про артистов говорите. 

– Первое, что вспоминается – слова Анны Павловой. Она сказала, что артист должен знать всё о любви и научиться жить без неё.

Юра поднял голову, посмотрел прямо на Лилию. Отвёл ладонью волосы, открыл лицо.

– Вообще не радует, – сказал он, и губы дрогнули в невольной улыбке.

Лилия улыбнулась в ответ. Поставила локти на стол, положила щёку на сплетённые пальцы.

– Я, кстати, поспорила бы с этим утверждением.

– Ага, – согласился Юра. – Несмотря на то, что Павлова. И вообще, я спортсмен. На меня это не распространяется.

Снова помолчали. Юра подумал, что Лилия может сейчас спросить про катание в Канаде, а говорить об этом не хотелось. Те особенные воспоминания были только его.

Но чуткая Лилия всё поняла. Ничего не спросив, поднялась, снова включила чайник. Достала чашку с верхней полки. Стоя спиной, выбирала среди коробок с чаем.

«Кажется, мне дают шанс сбежать», – подумал Юра. И остался на месте. Подпёр голову ладонью, покусал губы. Спросил:

– А как вы догадались? Расскажете?

Лилия обернулась, глянула как-то с насмешкой, но совсем не обидной.

– Расскажу.

«Вот и хорошо, – подумал Юра. – Может, на будущее пригодится, чтобы не попадаться».  
Он достал телефон из кармана и положил рядом с собой на столе.

***

– Теперь произволку, кусок после второго каскада, и хватит на сегодня.

– Может, целиком? – спросил Юра. Часто дыша, перевязал растрепавшийся хвостик и посмотрел на Якова. – Я не устал.

Тот оглядел внимательно, проворчал «посмотрите на этого героя», но разрешил.

Юра сразу взял нужный темп и откатал, отпрыгал всю прогу. Уже за бортиком выслушал замечания Якова: по мелочам, но по делу. Лилии на вечерней тренировке не было: иначе к недочётам, скорее всего, прибавились бы прекрасные комментарии про «деревянные пальцы», «завёрнутое плечо» и «спину, как у грузчика после восьмичасовой смены». Не самые лестные слова, но Юра давно привык к Лилиной манере обозначать недостатки. «Спасибо, что вы меня мучаете», – говорил он обычно после очередного разбора полётов и получал в ответ едва заметную улыбку.

Юре подумалось про любопытное совпадение. Самые близкие люди, те, кого он мог назвать «своими», были сдержанными в проявлении эмоций. Деда – это понятно, тут он не выбирал. Но вот Отабек. И Лилия.   
А это он их выбирал? Или они его?

Юра толкнул дверь, зашёл в раздевалку. Там уже никого не было, кроме Матвеева – юниора, который в этом году стал тренироваться в группе Якова. Переехал он, кажется, из Челябинска, и разговоров о том, какой он талантливый и перспективный, было много.   
С Юрой Матвеев почти не разговаривал, но если случалось, то всегда на «вы» и очень вежливо. Как будто разница в возрасте между ними была лет двадцать. А ещё, на катке Юра нет-нет и ловил на себе чужой серьёзный взгляд. 

Юра открыл шкафчик, вытащил джинсы, футболку, толстовку. Сгрузил на скамейку, сел. Прежде чем снимать коньки, потянулся проверить телефон. Краем глаза зацепил прошедшего мимо Матвеева.

– До свидания, – сказал тот от двери.

– Ага. Пока, – отстранённо отозвался Юра. Новых сообщений не было. Отабек отписался по прилёту в Пекин и пока молчал. Чего так долго-то? Может, самому позвонить. Сколько там разница во времени?

– Ваша короткая, – прозвучало по-прежнему от двери, и Юра вскинул голову. Посмотрел на Матвеева. Тот стоял прямо на пороге и держался за ручку двери. Выражение лица было нечитаемым. «Кого-то мне это напоминает, – подумал Юра. – И глаза тоже тёмные, только не раскосые, а наши, обычные». – Вы её сейчас по-другому катаете. Да?

Юра нахмурился.

– Нет. То есть, не нужно отвечать. Я просто хотел сказать, что она смотрится не так, как раньше. Лучше. И красивее. И… Извините. До свидания.

Дверь захлопнулась с громким стуком, за ней глухо прозвучали быстрые шаги, а в раздевалке упала тишина.

Юра переварил внезапные комплименты и, наклонившись, принялся расшнуровывать коньки.   
Офигеть признание, неужели фанат нарисовался. Странное какое-то ощущение.  
«Почувствуй себя Никифоровым», – весело подумал Юра. Переодеваясь, всё время крутил услышанное в голове, как калейдоскоп: и так, и эдак, но не мог понять, что всё-таки ответить на чужие слова. И надо ли вообще.  
Юра надел носки и поднялся. Натянул джинсы, балансируя то на одной, то на другой ноге, и тут телефонный звонок прорезал тишину. Юра сразу же схватил телефон, провёл по экрану вправо.

– Привет, пропажа, – садясь на скамейку, сказал первым Юра. Он уже улыбался. – Загулял в Китае?

– Привет. Ну какое загулял? Слишком громко сказано, – ответил Отабек. – Хотя угадал, мы гуляли. 

– Мы?

– Я, Лео и Гуанхун. Я же первый раз в Пекине, мне устроили экскурсию. Потом в кафе посидели, поговорили. В общем, ничего особенного.

– Ну нет, давай рассказывай подробнее, – Юра перекинул одну ногу через скамейку, дотянулся до открытого шкафчика, выдернул правой рукой рюкзак. Левой прижимал к уху телефон. – Мне же интересно. И я знаю, ты можешь.

Отабек хмыкнул, сказал «ладно», но и слова добавить не успел, как Юра его прервал.

– Подожди! У вас там же ночь? 

– За полночь уже.

– И чего ты не спишь? Нервы?

– Нет, – сказал Отабек, явно удивившись. – Я тебе хотел позвонить. Ждал, когда тренировка закончится.

«Ну вот. Ну зачем, – подумал Юра. – Лучше бы сказал, что бессонница. Или волнуешься. Или акклиматизация. Да что угодно, блин! А не вот это «хотел и ждал». Нет, спасибо, конечно. Но слышишь такое, и хочется большего. Хочется открыть рот и рассказать всё-всё. И не умереть от стыда. И чтобы всё было хорошо потом. В общем, хочется невозможного». 

– Юр, ты там?

– Ну да. Жду отчёта.

Отабек коротко тихо засмеялся и начал говорить. Прижав телефон к уху плечом, Юра слушал и вставлял то и дело короткие вопросы или замечания. Он вытер и спрятал в рюкзак коньки, туда же затолкал спортивные штаны с футболкой. Поднялся, захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. Прислонился к ней спиной и перехватил телефон рукой, вторую опустил, чтобы застегнуть джинсы. 

– А после кафе сразу в отель вернулись. Вот и всё, – сказал Отабек, заканчивая недолгий рассказ. Добавил: – Жаль, что тебя не было.

– Чего это жаль? И вообще, ещё не вечер.

– С тобой интереснее, – ответил Отабек, будто не услышав продолжение после вопроса. – Может, не нужно сравнивать, но по-другому у меня не получается. Как бы объяснить...

Он замолчал, и Юра только в этот момент осознал, что вместо того, чтобы застегнуть змейку, прижимает ладонь к ткани белья. А под ней горячее и твёрдое.

«Нет, я не буду, – подумал Юра. – Я не буду дрочить, слушая его голос. Это же совсем пиздец! За гранью уже».

– Не нужно объяснять, – тихо сказал Юра, не убрав руки. 

– Я к тому, – гнул своё Отабек, – если бы можно было выбирать, то я выбрал бы с тобой.

– Гулять, что ли?

– Гулять. И разговаривать. И… всё остальное.

«Скажет же. То ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Никаких сил нет слушать эти прямолинейные слова, – Юра сжал пальцы, потом расслабил. Потёр раскрытой ладонью. В животе потяжелело и заныло сладко, томительно. – Нельзя, – одёрнул себя Юра. – Нельзя. Твою ж!»

– Спасибо, Бек, – с усмешкой отозвался Юра. – Умру счастливым после такого признания.

Отабек где-то там, в далёком Пекине, вернул усмешку, спросил:

– Как ты?

– Я нормально. О! У меня тут поклонник появился, – сказал Юра. Вжался лопатками в шкафчик, пересказал случившееся. – Как тебе, а? Выдал же такое! На тебя, кстати, похож. Такой правильный весь, спокойный и непрошибаемый.

– Я правильный?

– А разве нет? – засмеялся Юра. Глянул на дверь – только бы не зашёл никто – и сунул руку за резинку трусов. Перебрал пальцами, обхватил. Двинул вверх-вниз пару раз кулаком. Остановился. – Не, я понимаю: косуха, байк – все дела. И эти твои друзья в Алматы…

– Юр, сколько говорить, – мягко перебил Отабек. – Они не мои изначально, а брата. Я…

Юра не прервал смешливые оправдания. Он помнил всё, что рассказывал Отабек, и примерно знал, что сейчас услышит. Но молчал. Пусть говорит Отабек. Пусть говорит как можно дольше.  
Слушая его низкий голос, Юра быстро гонял кулак по члену. Поставил шире ноги, тронул головку, и в ушах зашумело. Душно было невыносимо. Юра облизнул губы, откинул голову. Резко двинул бёдрами.

– Сам увидишь, Юра, – далеко-далеко сказал Отабек.

«О чём он вообще? Нужно что-то ответить?»

Юра дёрнул телефон от уха и сбросил звонок. Прижал лицо к плечу и, кончая, заглушил короткий тихий стон.

Потом медленно поднял голову, обвёл взглядом раздевалку. Наклонился, положил телефон на скамейку и вытащил футболку из рюкзака. Вытер испачканное, застегнулся.

Снова зазвонил телефон, тёмный экран ожил.

«Я подумаю обо всём завтра, – решил Юра. – Или послезавтра. Не думать, конечно, не получится, но только не сейчас».

Он ответил на вызов.

– Куда ты пропал?

– Я тут переодевался и собирался, пока с тобой говорил. Чуть телефон не выронил и случайно нажал сброс.

– Понятно.

«Вроде бы поверил», – Юра, не контролируя себя, совершенно бессильно вздохнул. Отабек заметил, спросил:

– Устал?

– Да, – не стал врать Юра. – Устал... Даже про обувь забыл, топчусь тут в одних носках.

– В носках – и всё?

– Иди ты, – беззлобно фыркнул Юра. – Я туплю, но не настолько.

Отабек помолчал, сказал: 

– Тогда до связи? Давай, тебе ещё домой ехать.

– Зато у меня вечер, а не ночь… Как же задолбала эта постоянная разница во времени!

Отабек согласился и сказал, что было бы хорошо, если бы они тренировались вместе, на одном катке.

– Даа, было бы круто, – ответил Юра. Подумал: «Только тогда я бы точно двинулся, дорогой ты мой человек».

– Ладно, – сказал Отабек. – Я тогда завтра напишу или позвоню.

– Ага, давай.

– Пока, Юр.

Юра опустил руку с телефоном, другой потёр лицо, запустил в волосы. Постоял так, замерев.   
Вспомнил, как распинался перед Лилией – всё смогу, всё сумею! Ага, сумел, ничего не скажешь. Знал бы Отабек. Интересно прямо, дружил бы после такого? Или сразу нафиг? У него же полумер нет.

«А я с собой не справляюсь», – отчётливо понял Юра.

Он оттолкнулся от шкафчика, не спеша обулся. Подхватил со скамейки рюкзак и пошёл в гардеробную за курткой.


	8. Chapter 8

Декабрь

На льду появились финалисты Гран-при, и вот тут пульс зачастил: пока не слишком, но то ли ещё будет. Юра медленно, тихо выдохнул. Расслабил напряжённую спину и плечи.

– Волнуешься? – негромко спросила Лилия. 

– Да, – не отрывая взгляда от катка, ответил Юра. – Вы этих судей видели? Опять же баллы придержали. Чего придираются? По привычке? Компонентов им, блин, не хватает! – Юра замолк, наблюдая, как Отабек заходил на прыжок. Ну! Отлично прыгнул, не прицепишься. – Ему Никифоров прогу ставил, с компонентами там всё просто зашибись. Козлы! Зрение пусть проверят.

Лилия не одёрнула, не сказала придержать язык. Как ни странно, но материть судей она не мешала. Даже дома, когда они смотрели китайский этап и Юра выдал большую половину своего непечатного словарного запаса. В итоге Отабек занял первое место, но Юра до сих пор кривился, стоило вспомнить судейство. 

Сейчас же происходящее невыносимо напоминало этап в Канаде: Отабеку снова нужно было идеально откатать произвольную, а Юра снова сидел на трибуне и безуспешно пытался успокоиться.

Разминка закончилась, на льду остался Сынгиль – та ещё головная боль, по мнению Юры. Отабек выступал предпоследним, завершал финал Джей-Джей. До самого конца придётся сидеть как на иголках.

Юра молча, внимательно смотрел чужие выступления, запоминал выставленные оценки и с колотящимся сердцем ждал, когда над ледовой ареной разольётся знакомая музыка.

Время летело: казалось, соревнования только начались, а японский диктор уже назвал имя Отабека. Юра всё ещё молчал, пока стихали аплодисменты и голоса зрителей. Но в тот короткий миг тишины, перед тем как должна была зазвучать музыка, он набрал в грудь воздуха и заорал так, что у самого зазвенело в ушах:

– Давай!

 

Юра подошёл к окну и, не выпуская телефона из рук, примостился на узкий подоконник.   
Нагоя выглядела типичным мегаполисом и была совсем не похожа на уютный Хасецу. Отель, в котором поселили участников Гран-при, тоже ничем не напоминал Ю-топию – обычная высотка, никаких тебе раздвижных дверей, татами и сакуры под окном. Впрочем, чёткое ощущение, что он в Японии, не покидало Юру даже в этом ничем не примечательном номере. А стоило выйти на улицу, так вообще будто в другой мир попадал: левостороннее движение, непонятные иероглифы и, конечно, люди вокруг – хочешь не хочешь, но из толпы выделяешься очень.

Юра посмотрел на часы, прошёлся по маленькому номеру и завалился на кровать. Он написал Отабеку сразу же, как только увидел его оценки, но встретиться они договорились в гостинице. Юра вернулся вместе со своей командой, и, по идее, Отабек уже тоже должен был быть на месте. Что же так долго?

На самом деле, времени прошло всего ничего, просто сейчас каждые пять минут были за пятнадцать. По-хорошему, конечно, надо было бы успокоиться, но нетерпение и радость прямо-таки распирали Юру. Скорее бы уже увидеть Отабека! Поздравить, обнять его.

«Главное, не отколоть какой-нибудь номер», – мельком подумал Юра, и тут телефон мигнул сообщением.

«Я тут».

Юра схватился с кровати, натянул кеды. Сунул в карман джинсов карточку-ключ с телефоном и выскочил из номера. Отабека поселили тремя этажами ниже, и Юра не стал дожидаться лифта: толкнул дверь на лестницу, сбежал по ступенькам и, спустя минуту, постучал в дверь чужого номера.

Отабек открыл – взъерошенный и счастливый. Он и слова сказать не успел, а Юра шагнул навстречу и стиснул его в объятиях. Прижался, хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по спине. 

– Поздравляю! Это было круто, Бек!

– Серьёзно? Спасибо.

– Ну конечно, серьёзно! Ты чего? – Юра отодвинулся, посмотрел прямо на Отабека, не скрывая эмоций.

– Ничего. Я очень рад, что тебе понравилось.

– Офигеть как! Если надо, ещё десять раз повторю.

– Не, хватит, – улыбнулся Отабек. – Ты и так меня перехваливаешь.

– Не помню такого, – отрезал Юра.

Ладонь всё ещё лежала на плече Отабека. Но вроде нормально всё? Никакой неловкости или ощущения того, что делаешь лишнее. Взгляд зацепился за красную ленту на шее Отабека: самой медали не было видно из-за застёгнутой олимпийки.

– Ага! – Юра тронул ленту пальцами. – Похвастаться решил золотом? Ненавязчиво так, да?

Отабек смутился, качнул головой.

– Родня требовала фото с медалью, пришлось делать ужасное селфи. Как только закончил с ними говорить, сразу тебе написал.

– Представляю, что там у тебя дома творится, – рассеянно сказал Юра. Подцепил ленту, спросил: – Можно?

– Конечно.

Отабек немного наклонил голову, чтобы легче было снять медаль, но Юра просто вытащил её из-под олимпийки. Покачал в ладони. Рассмотрел, переворачивая. Красивая. И заслуженная.

– Наконец-то, – негромко сказал Юра. Стиснул медаль, глянул на Отабека и усмехнулся. – Раз и судьи уже признали… Проблем теперь от тебя будет. 

– Вряд ли тебе нужно волноваться.

– То есть? Уступишь мне, если что? Прокатаешься хуже, чем можешь?

– Нет, – ответил Отабек, не сводя взгляда. Дурацкое сердце трепыхнулось, как пойманная птичка, и заколотилось быстро и гулко. – Вот этого я точно делать не хочу. И не буду.

– Даже если я попрошу?

– Ты не попросишь.

Не отпуская медаль, Юра качнулся вперёд – так, чтобы лицом к лицу, совсем близко. Спросил страшным и громким шёпотом:

– Уверен?

– Абсолютно, – ответил Отабек, тоже вполголоса. Глядя в упор бесстрашно и открыто, добавил: – Я тебя знаю.

«А вот это ты зря», – подумал Юра.  
И дальше не думал совсем. Наклонил голову и прижался губами к губам Отабека. Закрыл глаза. Почти не отстраняясь, выдохнул и снова поцеловал. Провёл губами по скуле и замер щека к щеке. Ладонь лежала на шее Отабека, и Юра чувствовал, как сильно и часто бьётся чужой пульс.  
Но страшно не было вот вообще.

А потом Отабек сказал:

– Юра? – взял за плечо, отодвинул. Заглянул в лицо. – Юра, ты…

И замолчал. И не поймешь, о чём он думает. Как раз тогда, когда больше всего надо – ничего не понятно.

– Я, – сказал Юра. 

Дальше слова не шли с языка. Тишина давила на уши, хотелось хоть что-нибудь сделать, чтобы её нарушить, но Юра как онемел. И Отабек ничем не помогал. Стоял и неотрывно смотрел: так, будто впервые его видел.

«Пиздец, – подумал Юра. – Вот и всё. Совсем всё теперь. Ничего больше не будет – ни переписки, ни болтовни по скайпу, ни коротких встреч, которых так ждёшь. И всё, что должно было случиться в будущем, все их планы – этого тоже не будет».

– Юра, – снова сказал Отабек. – Ты... Нет, давай…

Он вздрогнул из-за громкого звонка телефона. Глянул на тот, на Юру – и не двинулся с места. Телефон, лежащий на кровати, всё надрывался, кто-то настойчивый попался.

– Да возьми уже трубку! – не выдержал Юра. Вывернулся из-под ладони Отабека и шагнул назад, к двери. 

– Не уходи! – Отабек взял телефон и, увидев имя, свёл брови. Взглянул на Юру и попросил: – Подожди меня. Пожалуйста.

Он ответил, заговорил на казахском, на котором Юра понимал лишь с десяток слов. Надо было попросить Отабека, чтобы ещё научил – хоть немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Хотя теперь смысла в этом нет, наверное.

«Темир», – услышал Юра обращение. Значит, старший брат. С ним Отабек поговорит обязательно, вряд ли сразу же трубку бросит, так что немного времени есть. 

Юра вымелся из номера, хлопнул дверью, оставляя за спиной короткое взволнованное «Юра!»  
Взбежал по лестнице, а возле своего номера запоздало сообразил, что надо было найти другое место. Тупо, конечно, вот так сбегать, но надо переварить всё, что натворил. Подумать. Правда, думать получалось с трудом. Кроме матов и заевшего «всё» в голове было пусто.

Дальше по коридору открылась дверь – Юра быстро оглянулся – из номера вышла Лилия, заметила его сразу же.

– Юра. Видел кого-нибудь из наших? Разбежались праздновать, как будто завтра показательных нет.

Юра помотал головой, отвернул лицо.   
Показательные. Точно. Отабек же завтра ещё кататься должен. Он говорил про новую музыку, говорил «пусть будет сюрприз» и «надеюсь, ты оценишь». Хотел поделиться, порадовать и, наверное, удивить.  
«А я такую херню спорол, – подумал Юра. – Испоганил всё, что можно было. Друг называется». 

– Что случилось? – Лилия, оказывается, подошла и стояла совсем близко – не спрятаться. Юра снова мотнул головой, мол, ничего не случилось, всё просто зашибись. Хотел ответить, но не мог: мешал комок в горле. Над переносицей и в висках вдруг заломило.  
Блин, блин, блин.

Юра достал карточку, открыл дверь. Сказал едва слышно, но ровно:

– Нормально всё.

Пол перед глазами поплыл. Юра с раздражением оттёр щёку, шагнул в номер, а Лилия следом – быстрее, чем он успел её остановить. Дверь захлопнулась, в тишине и сумраке стало немного легче. 

Нужно было что-то придумать, чтобы ему поверили и оставили в одиночестве. Нужно было держать себя в руках, насколько хватит сил.

Юра шумно вздохнул, вскинул голову, и тут Лилия осторожно положила ладонь ему на макушку. Провела по волосам, сказала тихо «Юра» – и сил не осталось.  
Юра разрыдался – не остановить. Вытер лицо один раз, второй, и не отстранился, когда Лилия молча обняла. Плакать, уткнувшись в её плечо, почему-то было совсем не стыдно. И так легко.

Слёзы закончились быстро и так же резко, как и начались, но Юра всё стоял, вздрагивая под Лилиной рукой. Его гладили по голове и плечам: ласково, как любимого ребёнка.   
«Мужики не плачут», пришла на ум заезженная фраза. «Да, как же. Если очень хочется, то можно».

После слёз слегка отпустило, кажется, даже в мозгах прояснилось.

– Ужас, – севшим голосом сказал Юра. Шмыгнул носом и мягко освободился из кольца чужих добрых рук. Лилия была тонкая и худая, а он повис на ней, будто так и надо. – Никому не рассказывайте. 

– Ну что ты, Юра.

И никаких вопросов. Как хорошо, что есть такие люди: можно не ответить, а тебя поймут и не будут доставать. 

«Почему она меня терпит, – подумал Юра. – Я бы сам себя не вынес, а она всегда за меня. Прямо как Отабек. Был. А сейчас?»

Телефоны зазвонили одновременно. Звонок от Отабека Юра сбросил, а Лилия ответила на вызов, сказала через промежутки: «Да. Да. Сейчас спущусь», – и, закончив разговор, посмотрела на Юру. Странно было переглядываться, едва различая выражения лиц, но свет так и оставался незажжённым.

– Идите. Я в порядке. 

Лилия помолчала, спросила:

– Никаких глупостей, да, Юра?

– Да, – сказал Юра. – Я уже всё равно их сделал. Её. Глупость, в смысле.

Телефон тренькнул, и Юра прочёл пришедшее сообщение. А потом ещё одно, и ещё, и ещё. 

«Ты где? Пожалуйста, ответь».

«Напиши, если не хочешь говорить».

«Юр, не молчи».

«Прошу тебя».

«Я не отстану».

И тут же, словно испугавшись.

«Только не отключай телефон! Ладно?»

– А вы правильно угадали, – сказал Юра. Опустил руку, стиснув телефон. – Когда говорили, что я, с моим характером, не сдержусь.

– Значит, сказал.

– Хуже, – возразил Юра. И теперь хоть на стенку лезь, ничего не исправить. – Я такой...

Снова сообщение.

«Ответь хоть что-нибудь».

«Юра, пожалуйста».

«Не прячься».

– Может, так лучше, – сказала Лилия.

Юра ошарашенно уставился в ответ. Что лучше? То, что сейчас – лучше? Он яростно замотал головой. Когда не знаешь, что делать, когда хочешь отмотать назад время и вернуть всё, как было – это точно не лучше.

– Нет, – сказал он. Лилия тихо вздохнула, подошла к двери, и Юра не удержался, спросил: – Что, никаких советов не будет? 

– А они тебе нужны? – в голосе Лилии была улыбка. Юра вдруг понял, что нет, не нужны. Больше того, он бы взбесился, услышав нотации. – Ну вот видишь. Но всё-таки… поговори с ним. До отъезда.

Лилия открыла дверь, и Юра уловил какое-то движение в коридоре. Услышал сдержанное «Здравствуйте» и в один шаг оказался на пороге.

– Здравствуй, – сказала Лилия. Посмотрела внимательно на Отабека и пошла к лифту. Нажала кнопку вызова, подождала.

Только когда за ней закрылись дверцы, Отабек будто отмер. Он каждый раз немного терялся в присутствии Лилии, чем заслужил постоянный повод для насмешек от Юры.  
«У тебя психологическая травма после балета», – вынес как-то диагноз Юра, несмотря на возражения Отабека, не слишком бурные, впрочем.

Жаль, сейчас было не до шуток.  
Юра чувствовал на себе взгляд Отабека, но сам смотрел куда угодно, только не ему в глаза.

– Я зайду, – сказал Отабек с какой-то полувопросительной интонацией.  
Но рукой придержал дверь и ногу на порог поставил. 

«Фильмов пересмотрел, что ли, – подумал Юра. – Не собираюсь я тебя выпихивать. И бегать больше не буду. Хватит».

Он отступил, пропуская Отабека внутрь, и остался возле закрытой двери, вжался в неё лопатками.  
Отабек прошёл дальше, споткнулся в потёмках о сумку, но устоял, опёршись рукой на стену. Нашёл выключатель, и неяркий желтоватый свет разогнал темноту в номере. 

Юра поморгал, привыкая, и искоса рассматривал Отабека. Тот снял медаль и даже переоделся: куртка была в руке, олимпийку сменило чёрное худи с белым незамысловатым принтом. А волосы растрёпанные, лежат как попало, будто расчесаться забыл.

– Чего это ты нарядился? – спросил Юра, старательно глядя в точку над плечом Отабека. 

Отабек оглядел себя, будто только сейчас сообразив, что на нём надето.

– А, это. Думал, вдруг придётся тебя на улице искать. Но потом решил, что ты всё-таки в отеле остался. И внизу ваши есть, но тебя никто не видел, я поспрашивал.

– Ну прям Шерлок, – не сдержался Юра.

Отабек пожал плечом и положил куртку на кровать, сунул руки в широкий карман худи. Вытащил. Сел на самый край кровати и сцепил ладони в замок. Смотрел в пол, а потом вскинул голову.

– Поговори со мной, – попросил Отабек. Как будто с Лилией сговорился! А Юра всё не мог решить, что лучше сказать, что выбрать. Рисковать или нет. Отабек расценил его молчание по-своему: – Тогда я начну?

– Нет! – быстро перебил Юра. – Я первый. Давай… Давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Увидимся завтра и не будем вспоминать. Вообще никогда не будем. И можно…

– Так не пойдёт. 

– Ты не сможешь?

– А ты? – спросил Отабек. Юра, забывшись, взглянул прямо на него и завис. 

– Допустим, смогу, – медленно сказал Юра. Ощущение было, будто сам, своими руками разрушает что-то хорошее.

– А я – нет.

Юра нахмурился, глядя на Отабека. Сначала смотреть на него не мог, а теперь наоборот – отвести глаз.

– Слушай, я же предлагаю, как лучше.

Отабек поднял брови, усмехнулся краем губ. Спросил:

– Для кого лучше, Юра? – и от мнимого спокойствия не осталось и следа.

– Да для всех, блин! Тебе, что… проблемы нужны? Я не понимаю. Я же согласен, чтобы… Что тебе вообще надо?!

– Правду сказать можешь? Или я не заслуживаю? – напор Отабека вдруг стал раздражать. Юра резко выдохнул, стиснул пальцами дверную ручку. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты был откровенным. 

«Ну всё, – мелькнула мысль. – Мы сейчас поссоримся». 

Отабек встал, шагнул навстречу, но остановился, будто боялся сделать резкое лишнее движение. Подождал чего-то, а потом спросил мягко, негромко:

– Я тебе нравлюсь?

– Да! Да, да, да, блин. Нравишься! – Юра раздражённо заправил за ухо прядь волос. Он не знал, куда себя деть, а Отабек был всё такой же невыносимо спокойный и смотрел неотрывно. Чего он там высмотреть хотел? – А, нет! Подожди. Ты же правду хотел? Я тебя… – Юра замолк, покусал губу. Дышал он так, что больно было. – Я в тебя влюбился. Давно. Просто думал, что пройдёт. Но нифига не прошло. Всё.

– Всё, – эхом повторил Отабек.

– Ага, в двух словах если.

Отабек подошёл совсем близко и встал напротив. Сказал:

– Ну что же ты молчал? 

На какой-то миг Юра растерял все слова, совсем все: стоял и переваривал услышанное. И сам себе не верил. Отабек пошевелился, кажется, хотел ещё что-то сказать, и это вывело из оцепенения.

– Ты издеваешься? Типа так легко признаться! Думаешь… Ладно, пофиг. Вот я признался, и что? – почти враждебно спросил Юра. – Хорошо теперь? Нравится вот это всё? Я… я бы сейчас хотел себе ту штуку, как в «Людях в чёрном». Взял бы и стёр тебе память. 

– Хорошо, что у тебя нет той штуки.

Юра уставился на Отабека и снова на него засмотрелся, затих. Как гипноз какой-то, честное слово. 

– Ни хрена не понимаю, – Юра медленно выдохнул, упёрся затылком в дверь. – Что ты от меня хочешь? Давай, я всё сделаю. Наверное.

– А чего ты хочешь? – с нажимом на «ты» вернул вопрос Отабек. – Скажи, Юра. Пожалуйста. Только по-настоящему, честно. Мне надо.

Отабек давил: не бил словами наотмашь, но гнул своё так, что не сдвинешь его, не запутаешь. Скала, блин.  
И чего он добивался? Узнает, а дальше что? 

– Ну, ты сам напросился, – сказал Юра. Отабек всё-таки достал его, пусть слушает. – Я хочу не сдерживаться, когда ты рядом. Хочу тебя трогать, целовать, и… всё остальное я тоже очень хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты был моим... Не хочу, чтобы у тебя кто-то появился. Думаю об этом – и бесит! А ещё, мне иногда пиздец как хочется, чтобы эта моя лю… чтобы всё закончилось. Чтобы было как раньше, в самом начале, – Юра чувствовал, как горит лицо. Кажется, даже температура поднялась. Он облизнул губы, добавил: – Но больше всего добивает, что мне всего мало. Хочу, чтобы… чтобы ты тоже… меня. Бляя…

Юра с силой прижал ладони к глазам, попытался выровнять дыхание. Хорошо, что уже поревел, а то бы сейчас точно развезло. Он убрал руки, сказал:

– Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Ну, не знаю… Встречаться.

Отабек смотрел во все глаза и, казалось, не дышал. Застыл неподвижно, но взгляд был живой, тёплый. И скулы у него раскраснелись. Странно. Юра захотел дотронуться, проверить, была ли кожа такой же горячей, какой казалась. 

– Давай.

– А? – не понял Юра.

– Давай попробуем. Встречаться.

Юра недоверчиво взглянул на Отабека.   
Снаружи, в коридоре, послышались чьи-то шаги и громкий смех. Прозвучали совсем рядом и постепенно стихли.

– Ты что несёшь? Совсем уже?

– Нет, почему. Если ты хочешь, мы можем… Юра!

Отабек придержал за локоть, но Юра с силой дёрнул руку, вырвался. Отступил дальше в номер. Сказал бы кто-нибудь, что Отабек сможет так разозлить – не поверил бы ни за что.

– Да пошёл ты, Бек! Засунь свою жалость знаешь куда? Ты… ты просто… «Юра, если ты хочешь». Охренеть! Обойдусь как-нибудь без подачек.

Юра метнулся туда-сюда по номеру, как зверь в клетке, а потом сел на кровать. Обхватил себя руками за плечи. Наклонился, свесил голову. Он не видел, но слышал, как, помедлив, подошёл Отабек. Тот сел рядом, сказал:

– Жалость здесь ни при чём. Правда, Юра.

– Угу. Да.

Отабек тихо вздохнул. Помолчал, будто на что-то решаясь.

– Ладно. Наверное, мне надо это сказать, по-другому не получится, – тон у него был непривычный и настораживал. Юра выпрямился, отвёл волосы от лица и обернулся к Отабеку. – Ты особенный для меня, но подстраиваться под тебя я бы не стал. Я не буду встречаться с кем-то из жалости. Даже с тобой.

На мгновение тишина стала глубокой и такой плотной, что, кажется, потрогать можно было.

– А ты умеешь привести в чувство, – усмехнулся Юра, но Отабек не дрогнул.

– Зато теперь ты мне веришь. Или ещё нет?

– Почему-то верю, – сказал Юра. Вся его злость разом сошла на нет. – Тогда зачем? То есть, почему хочешь со мной... Давай, Бек, отвечай. Мне тоже нужно знать, что ты там себе думаешь.

Отабек кивнул, но не спешил говорить. 

– Извини, – сказал он, удивив Юру. – Я дал тебе повод думать, что жалею. Извини, пожалуйста.

– Проехали, – дёрнул плечом Юра. – Я не злюсь. Оба хороши.

– Нет, я должен был сразу нормально объяснить, – упрямо сказал Отабек. Отвёл на мгновение взгляд, будто с мыслями собирался. И снова посмотрел прямо, не таясь. – Ты спросил, почему… Потому что ты мне нужен. С тобой всё лучше становится. Мне кажется, что я сам лучше становлюсь. 

– Это дружба, Бек.

– Нет. Ты помнишь, как я сказал, что ревновал бы тебя? – спросил Отабек. Юра кивнул – забудешь такое. – Я тогда всё понял. Я не хотел, чтобы ты в кого-то влюбился. И сейчас не хочу.

– Друзья тоже ревнуют.

– Я – нет. У меня есть друзья, и ничего похожего... Так, я снова не о том, – Отабеку было явно непросто, и Юра ждал, не подгонял. – Ты мне нравишься. Очень, Юра... Нравишься так давно, что я к этому привык. И не сразу понял, насколько всё серьёзно. 

Юра сглотнул, боясь пошевелиться. Никто и никогда не говорил ему такого. Да он и не хотел, чтобы кто-то говорил. А потом с ним случился Отабек.

– И чего же молчал, когда понял?

Отабек медлил с ответом, откровенно нерешительный. Он будто пытался предугадать реакцию на ещё не сказанное. 

– Дошло, – почти прошептал Юра. – Это же так просто. Ты меня не хочешь. Да?

Отабек подался к нему всем телом, слово хотел дотронуться, но замер. Сказал, волнуясь:

– Нет. То есть, подожди. Послушай меня! Я думал об этом, но не знаю заранее…

– Блииин, – протянул Юра, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Я сейчас сдохну, – он убрал руки, заговорил быстро: – Пожалуйста, Бек. Пожалуйста, давай не будем. Можно же ещё дружбу сохранить? Да?

– Наверное, – сказал Отабек. Помолчал. – А когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, сделаем вид, что ничего не изменилось? А как тебе будет после? Вряд ли хорошо, Юра… Почему ты не хочешь рискнуть?

– Потому что только я рисковать буду! А ты…

Юра резко остановился, но было уже поздно. Глядя на лицо Отабека, захотелось врезать самому себе.

– Конечно, что мне терять, – сказал Отабек. Без упрёка, но легче от этого Юре не стало. – Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас сложнее, но… Ты не думал, что тебе со мной не понравится? А я думал.

– Не понравится? – Юра просто не верил, что Отабек мог бояться такого. – Мне – с тобой? Ха! Даже не надейся.

– Я серьёзно, Юр.

– Мне понравится. Я знаю, понятно? Вообще не сомневаюсь.

Отабек едва заметно улыбнулся. Положил руку между ними на покрывало, раскрыл ладонь.

– Тогда я рискну. А ты?

«Вот почему так», – подумал Юра. Ждёшь и ждёшь, мечтаешь, а когда может исполниться давно желаемое – страшно сделать последний шаг.  
Это, наверное, только в каких-то радужных фильмах герои радостно друг другу признаются, и тут же понятно, что всё у них будет зашибись. Хэппи-энд и никаких сомнений.  
А в реальности – здесь и сейчас – ничего не известно заранее. И гарантий никто не даст. 

– А вдруг только хуже будет? 

– Не будет, – сказал Отабек.

Юра едва себя ощущал: казалось, всё его тело – одно сердце, стучавшее быстро и оглушительно громко. Он поднял с колена правую руку и положил свою ладонь в ладонь Отабека.

«Вот тебе моя рука», возникла мысль. Откуда это? Стих какой-то. Или песня? Потом надо погуглить. 

Отабек сжал пальцы, и Юра ответил тем же. Посмотрел на их ладони – одна в другой – и, наклонившись, упёрся лбом в плечо Отабека. Закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул, и, кажется, впервые за сегодняшний вечер по-настоящему отпустило. Будто выдернули изнутри невидимый штырь, державший всё время в напряжении.  
Юра почувствовал, как свободной рукой Отабек несильно стиснул его плечо. Пальцы он потом расслабил, но руку не убрал.

И минуты не прошло, как зазвонил телефон. Отабек пошевелился, достал его из кармана, и Юра отстранился. Вполуха слушая разговор и, как всегда, почти ничего не понимая, он сбросил кеды, забрался на кровать с ногами. Подтянул выше подушку и уселся, сунув её под поясницу.

– Тебе привет от Талжан, – сказал Отабек, закончив разговор. – Всё не дождётся, когда ты вернёшься на лёд. Радуется, что у брата ещё один сильный соперник будет. 

– Спасибо. И не прибедняйся, сегодня ты звезда вечеринки. Кстати, что это было на пьедестале?

– Ммм, не знаю. Ты о чём? Я был рад.

– Да, я заметил, – покивал Юра. – Наверное, только я и заметил. И ещё семья твоя. 

– Я даже улыбался, точно помню, – сказал Отабек, снимая обувь. Глянул на посмеивающегося Юру: – Хорош издеваться. Себя вспомни на финале. 

– Помню. Я ничего не забываю.

– С кем я связался.

– А всё! Поздно уже.

– Я не жалею, – Отабек уселся рядом, плечом к плечу. – Никогда не пожалею.

– Так и запишем, – усмехнулся Юра. Как хорошо, что по-прежнему можно было подкалывать друг друга. Что не ушла лёгкость в общении. И не уйдёт же? – Ладно, давай посмотрим награждение, и сам увидишь, какой ты там… э, терминатор.

– Потом. Слушай, а у тебя видео твоих прог есть? Целиком? Я хочу посмотреть. 

– Есть. Сказал бы, я бы тебе прислал. О! Покажу уже в костюмах, недавно сняли как раз. Оценишь, как тебе. 

Юра нашёл запись в телефоне, передал тот Отабеку. 

– Я заранее знаю, как. Меня снова укроет. Но поэтому и хочу посмотреть.

– Хочешь сказать, я вдохновляю?

– Да, – просто ответил Отабек. – Причём всегда. Не знаю, как тебе удаётся.

Юра смотрел в его раскосые глаза, не моргая. Отабека хотелось поцеловать прямо сейчас.  
«Не, рано ещё! Не надо так сразу. Наверное. Но если всё-таки… Не оттолкнёт же?   
Мы же теперь встречаемся», – подумал Юра. Хороши, конечно, будут встречания – раз в несколько месяцев. Такими темпами вообще непонятно, когда и до чего дойдёт.  
И расставаться не хотелось до ужаса. А уже завтра.

Отабек разомкнул губы, хотел что-то сказать, но Юра его опередил.

– Смотри уже, давай. И восхищайся.

– Обязательно, – невозмутимо отозвался Отабек, улыбнулся.

Ему шла улыбка. Юре она так давно нравилась, а теперь об этом можно было сказать. Что он и сделал.

***

Юра остановил музыку, вынул наушники и посмотрел на время. Нескоро ещё. Положил телефон на соседнюю подушку, перевернулся на живот и вытянулся на кровати во весь рост, устроив голову на сложенных руках.  
Спать не хотелось, несмотря на то, что вчера он отрубился чуть ли не перед рассветом. Отабек ушёл посреди ночи после звонка от тренера; если бы не тот, то, наверное, проговорили бы до утра и заснули в одной кровати. Места бы хватило. Правда, лежать пришлось бы слишком близко друг к другу, но Юра бы не отказался. И Отабек, наверное, тоже. 

Вчерашний день казался нереальным, будто сон. Вспоминаешь – и думаешь, точно ли всё это было по-настоящему. И признание, и откровенный разговор, и решение быть вместе.  
Кроме того, Юра узнал, почему так долго молчал Отабек. Ну, не считая, что до него долго доходило. «Ты очень хорошо прятался, – сказал Отабек и, переждав шумный поток Юриных отрицаний, продолжил спокойно, – всё время насмехался, когда я пробовал говорить откровенно». Выслушав его и поглядев на себя со стороны, Юра вынужден был признать, что собственные усилия не прошли даром и замечательно укрепили бесконечные сомнения Отабека.   
В общем, оба отличились, ничего не скажешь. А ещё у Юры возникла уверенность: виделись бы они чаще, проводили бы больше времени друг с другом – и признание случилось бы гораздо быстрее. И неизвестно ещё, кто был бы первым. 

 

От неожиданного стука в дверь Юра вздрогнул. Приподнялся на локтях и застыл, прислушиваясь.

– Юр, ты там?

Юра слетел с кровати, запнулся о собственную ногу, но удержал равновесие. Подошёл к двери и открыл рывком.

Отабек был в костюме и выглядел невозможно прилично, даже пиджак на все пуговицы застёгнут. Такое ощущение, что на банкет он только собирался идти, а не возвращался с него.

– Уже? – Юра высунулся в коридор, повертел головой – там было тихо и пусто – и посмотрел на Отабека. Спросил: – Ты что, раньше ушёл? 

– Да. Надоело.

– А ничего?

– Я там достаточно пробыл, хватит, думаю, – сказал Отабек. Коротко глянул куда-то за спину Юры, а потом снова на него. – Я тогда пойду, переоденусь. 

– Не надо, – быстро сказал Юра. Схватил Отабека за руку, потянул в номер.

– Неудобно же, Юр, – возразил Отабек, но и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы высвободиться. 

– Что тебе неудобно? Ты же у нас терминатор.

На сегодняшних показательных Юра снова сидел рядом с Лилией. На её единственный вопрос «помирились?» ответил, что поссориться с Отабеком, если тот сам этого не хочет, невозможно. И вообще, железный он человек.   
А потом Отабек вышел катать свою произволку, и Юра услышал финальную музыку из второго терминатора. Хлопнул глазами, прошептал «ну ты, блин, даёшь» и не смог отвести взгляда.

– Понравилось? – проходя дальше в номер, спросил Отабек.

– Спрашиваешь! Я чуть не заорал, когда это всё увидел.

Убедившись, что Отабек не собирается никуда уходить, Юра разжал хватку. Сел на кровать по-турецки, хлопнул ладонью по примятому покрывалу. Сказал:

– Падай.

Наблюдая, как Отабек стоя снимает пиджак, Юра спросил:

– Сам придумал с терминатором?

– Да. Подумал, что хорошо будет, – Отабек осмотрелся, повесил пиджак на спинку стула. Принялся расстёгивать жилетку. – То есть, я тему придумал и в общем – что хочу. А хореографию Виктор ставил, ему эта идея тоже понравилась.

– Виктор, – с выражением повторил Юра. Постучал пальцами по колену. – Хм.

– Вот ты его не любишь, – усмехнулся Отабек. Оставшись в рубашке, он сел на край кровати и стянул ботинки.

– А должен? Он крутой фигурист. Один из лучших, признаю. И прогу офигенную может поставить, особенно, если загорится.

– Но?

– Но он всё равно раздражает! То хиханьки-хаханьки, то рожу сложную сделает – вообще его не понимаю. И никакого доверия не испытываю! Короче, на Никифорова лучше издалека смотреть и восторгаться, – закончил бурную тираду Юра. – Что ты ржёшь, Бек? 

– Не плакать же мне.

Отабек ослабил галстук, но не снял. Расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки.  
Юру так и подмывало спросить, что это тут за стриптиз он устраивает. Вместо этого сказал:

– Я серьёзно, между прочим.

– Знаю, – сказал Отабек. Сел, засунув между спинкой кровати и спиной подушку, и вытянул ноги. – Просто нравится, когда ты эмоции показываешь. И смешно бывает.

– Смешно ему, – буркнул Юра. Мотнул головой, отбрасывая со щеки прядь волос. Спросил: – Отмечать твоё золото будем?

– У меня в номере шампанское, которое мы оба не любим. Может, куда-то пойдём? Хочешь?

– Не-а. И куда тащиться? Ночь уже. То есть пойти можно, но не хочу.

– Я тоже. Давай здесь отметим. 

– Хорошо, – Юра посмотрел на низкий столик возле окна, оценивая свои скромные запасы еды. – Есть чипсы и яблоки. Ещё сок и вода. Отметим прилично, как в детском садике. Что выбираешь?

– Тебя.

Юра быстро обернулся к Отабеку и налетел на его прямой взгляд.   
Пока они беспечно трепались, казалось, что Отабек забыл весь вчерашний разговор, но в этот миг стало понятно – ничего он не забыл. И больше того, собирался напомнить. Лишь бы не словами только.

Отабек словно мысли прочёл: молча оттолкнулся спиной от подушки, придвинулся ближе.   
Юра сглотнул, сжал кулаки почему-то. Не страшно же, совсем. Но сердце колотилось бешено, до шума в ушах.   
Отабек тронул плечо, погладил – мешала футболка, а всё равно казалось, что рука у него горячая. Он помедлил, а потом наклонился и поцеловал. Коротко, но чувствительно, без осторожности.  
Юре понравилось, но было мало. Отабеку, похоже, тоже.   
И, наверное, надо было закрыть глаза, но Юра смотрел и смотрел на Отабека, а Отабек на него. И снова поцеловал: висок, щёку, губы. Провёл по нижней языком и толкнулся в рот. 

«Я же ничего толком не умею, – вдруг подумал Юра, отвечая. – Это постараться надо, дожить до семнадцати – и ничего! Ни с кем. Опыта – ноль целых, хрен десятых. Как так можно было!» 

Отабек перестал целовать. Отстранившись немного, он разглядывал Юрино лицо, будто пытался что-то понять. Губы у него подрагивали.

– Не нравится? – тихо спросил Отабек и убрал руку.

Юра как будто очнулся. Дошло, наконец, что не он один нервничает. Зато тормозит за десятерых. 

– Если…

Юра не дал Отабеку продолжить, поцеловал его сам. И руки больше при себе не держал: одну на бок, другую на затылок. И вверх, пальцами по выбритому, как давно хотелось. А теперь можно.  
Отабек в ответ крепко притиснул к себе. Провёл сильной ладонью от затылка и вниз, по всему позвоночнику. Такое простое движение, а сразу же в жар бросило. 

Юра оторвался от губ Отабека – мягких, как он и думал – и глотнул воздуха. Сказал вполголоса:

– Очень нравится. Не поверишь как.

Он надавил ладонью на грудь Отабеку, заставил лечь на спину, а сам опустился сверху.  
И, в общем, так было круто – лежать, целоваться, трогать друг друга. Но всё равно мало.  
Поглаживая затылок, Отабек провёл губами по шее, несильно прихватил зубами кожу, и Юра прижался теснее. Замер, потёрся пахом о бедро Отабека, и всё – деваться некуда. Возбуждение стало таким явным, таким мучительным. И так хотелось от него избавиться. Только не так, как раньше: в одиночестве, обидном и приевшемся. 

Отабек откинул голову на подушку, посмотрел в глаза.

«Блин, – подумал Юра, облизнув губы. – Наверное, рано ещё вот так. Или нет? Не спрашивать же об этом!»

– Юра, – сказал Отабек. – Мне тоже нравится. Очень.

Обхватил за поясницу, напрягся и легко перевернул Юру на спину, вжал собой в постель.   
Юра дёрнулся, но сразу же расслабился. Обнял Отабека, беспорядочно проводя ладонями по его спине, двинул бёдрами вверх. И задышал шумно, сбивчиво, когда Отабек протолкнул колено между ног, притиснулся и стал двигаться. Он всё время смотрел, держал тёмным взглядом, и то приподнимался на локте, то снова наваливался. И так жарко было от этого, так хорошо.  
Отабек погладил голую кожу под задравшейся футболкой, и Юра выгнулся. Вцепился в его плечо и кончил. Упал на кровать, притянул Отабека к себе. Почувствовал, как он замер и задрожал, кончая, и закинул на него ногу.

«Никуда ты от меня не денешься, – подумал Юра. – Никто на тебя такого смотреть не будет. Не дам».

Отабек пошевелился, отстранился. Медленно погладил Юру по щеке.   
Они молча рассматривали друг друга, а потом Отабек сказал:

– Юр, можно я всё-таки пойду, переоденусь? 

Юра моргнул. Фыркнул сдавленно и, не выдержав, рассмеялся громко, во весь голос. И Отабек следом. И ничего более правильного и естественного в этот момент не было.

– Это ты у меня разрешения попросил, что ли?

– Я быстро. Сейчас вернусь.

И совсем легко стало.

– Ну давай, иди, – сказал Юра.

Снова потянулся к выбритому затылку, потрогал, а Отабек перехватил его руку и поцеловал центр ладони. 

Потом он оделся, поглядывая на Юру, осмотрел себя и сказал «мда».

Юра тут же посоветовал:

– Ты, главное, не навернись на кого-нибудь по дороге, – и, получив укоризненный взгляд, добавил: – И пиджак лучше перед собой держи.

– А в целом как? – спросил Отабек. 

Юра вздохнул, выразительно помолчал и затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

– Смейся-смейся, – сказал Отабек таким тоном, что тут же захотелось затащить его обратно на кровать. Но он уже предпринял тактическое отступление к двери. – Не закрывайся, я сейчас.

Оставшись один, Юра тут же поднялся. Отыскал в разворошенном чемодане чистые трусы, шорты и метнулся в душевую. Обтёрся влажным полотенцем, переоделся. С испачканной одеждой вышла заминка – не стирать же здесь, да и высохнет вряд ли. В конце концов, Юра обошёлся влажными салфетками, решив, что уже дома отправит всё в стиральную машинку.

Вернувшись в комнату, он погасил свет и осмотрелся: из-за включённой лампы в душевой получилось как раз хорошо – не темно, но и не светло, как до этого. Юра растянулся на кровати, поставил будильник в телефоне на без пятнадцати шесть. Сейчас было за полночь, и времени оставалось так мало. А ведь ещё хотел и поговорить с Отабеком, и снова поцеловать, и потрогать – по-нормальному, а не через дурацкую одежду, которую они так и не сняли.

Отабек вернулся и правда быстро, переодевшись в спортивный костюм. Щёлкнул замком, подошёл, и Юра немного подвинулся в сторону. Отабек лёг на бок, к нему лицом, положил голову на согнутый локоть.

– Слушай, я же спросить хотел, – сказал Юра после недолгого, безмятежного молчания. Отабек поднял брови. – Тебе же брат звонил, да? Признал, наконец-то, что ты можешь побеждать? 

– Да. Хотя, думаю, он уже давно признал. Просто не говорил. 

Юра насупился. Он был в курсе своеобразных отношений Отабека с Темиром. Ну что это за старший брат, который не стеснялся лишний раз напомнить, что «таланта не хватит», «зря время тратишь», «всегда будет кто-то лучше» и всё в таком духе. 

– Не злись, – Отабек улыбнулся. – Ну, вот такой вот он. Никогда мне не отказывал, всегда брал в свою компанию. Попробовал бы кто-то хоть слово обидное мне сказать, и при этом… Но мне почему-то кажется, что он тебе понравится.

– Ага, сейчас. Пусть постарается, чтобы мне понравиться.

За Отабека было обидно. Пусть говорит, что хочет, но это же, наверное, так больно, когда самые близкие – и не верят в тебя. Юра такого не знал. Несмотря ни на что, деда, Яков, Лилия – всегда были на его стороне. 

– Хорошо, что у тебя дядя такой крутой. Всё для любимого племянника. Вот он мне точно понравится, – заявил Юра и заметил сомнение на лице Отабека. – Что? Думаешь, нет?

– Не знаю. Самому интересно. Он… сложный. Не злой, но просто сам по себе всегда. Никому не позволял лезть в его жизнь, – Отабек прикусил губу, вспоминал что-то. Потом качнул головой, сказал: – Нет, это видеть надо. Иногда соберутся наши, и тут кто-то говорит: «Сейчас Максат заедет», – и сразу тишина, и лица такие… «вот и закончилось всё веселье». Не даст ни посплетничать, ни обсудить кого-то… Его, по-моему, все побаиваются. Ну, кроме мамы, конечно. И меня. 

То, что частенько рассказывал Отабек, было незнакомо для Юры и как будто происходило в другом мире. Вся эта куча родственников, и чуть ли не каждый готов дать тебе совет, как поступать и что делать. Уф! Как такое выдержать вообще?

– Приедешь ко мне? – просто спросил Отабек, но взгляд у него был слишком выжидающий. – Или уже не хочешь? 

– Хочу! Только когда?

– В мае бы хорошо. У нас красиво, особенно за городом. Можно было бы поездить на байке… Нашли бы чем заняться.

Юра закивал, повозив щекой по подушке. Подождал, пока отпустило перехватившее горло. Сказал еле слышно: 

– Очень хочу.

Он тронул ладонь Отабека, поводил пальцами по смуглой коже.   
Красивые руки, и сам он был красивый. Смотреть бы и смотреть. Ну, и не только смотреть.

Отабек подвинул руку и взялся за край Юриной футболки, потянул несильно. 

– Можешь снять?

Юра легко, одним движением, сел, сказал:

– И ты.

Стащил футболку, бросил рядом и наблюдал, как Отабек садится, снимает олимпийку и футболку под ней.

А потом Юра не понял, кто первый начал, наверное, оба одновременно потянулись друг к другу.   
Без одежды было в сто раз круче. Ничего не мешало, и можно было потрогать, ощутить ладонями – или губами – тёплую кожу. И по мозгам это так било, что забывалось вообще всё. Был только этот момент, и ничего больше. 

Юра поцеловал плечо Отабека, шею. Провёл ладонью по крепкой груди вниз, уцепился пальцами за пояс чужих штанов и помедлил. Поднял голову.

– Если что, ещё одежда у тебя есть?

– Конечно, – сказал Отабек и едва заметно улыбнулся. Он водил пальцами между Юриными лопатками, отчего всю спину будто покалывало. – Но, может, тоже снять?

– Да, – ответил Юра. 

Показалось, что сердце выскочит из груди. Потому что – слишком. Потому что всё по-настоящему, взаправду. И лучше, чем мечтал.

Сначала они бестолково перекатывались по кровати, тискаясь и целуясь. А когда Юра оказался сверху, выпрямился. Стиснул коленями бёдра Отабека и сомкнул ладонь на его члене. Двигал кулаком, и разжимал пальцы, невесомо поглаживая, и снова сжимал.  
Отабек держал руки на Юриных коленях, а потом огладил по бёдрам, бокам. Сказал между частыми вздохами «давай я», и Юра уступил. Упёрся ладонями в плечи Отабека, а он обхватил их обоих, и стало совсем, невозможно хорошо. 

– Ты такой тихий, – с нежным удивлением сказал Отабек.

А Юра негромко засмеялся и наклонился совсем низко – так, что его волосы задевали лицо Отабека – и сказал:

– Это мои слова.

И подумал: «Я счастлив».

***

«Юбилейный» зашумел, перекрывая музыку в наушниках, и Юра открыл глаза. Посмотрел в сторону ледовой арены. Окинул взглядом заполненные трибуны.   
Подошла Лилия, позвала кивком «ты следующий».

Наконец-то! Страха не было, только волнение. Но и оно улеглось, стоило подойти к бортику.

Юра не прочёл ни одного репортажа о себе, но знал, чего все сегодня ждут. Его победы или его поражения. Он видел, чувствовал этот вопрос в обращённых на него взглядах. Ощущал чужое любопытство кожей. Проваленный сезон и новая попытка. Получится? Сможет?

Юра вышел на лёд возле бортика. Лилия подержала и отпустила его ладонь. Яков сказал несколько слов.  
Вдох-выдох, раскататься – и на центр.  
Над головой громко разнеслось собственное имя, почти заглушённое шумом трибун.

Юра остановился, ожидая музыку, наклонил голову. Глядя на непредсказуемый, сверкающий холодом лёд, подумал: «Не подведи». И с первым аккордом скользнул вперёд.  
За победой. И никак иначе.


	9. Chapter 9

Февраль

– Буду поздно, – сказала из коридора Лилия.

Юра отошёл от стола, выглянул из кухни.

– Хорошо. 

Проводил Лилию взглядом и, когда за ней закрылась дверь, вернулся обратно. Бросил в чашку заварку. Пока закипала вода, Юра отстукивал по столешнице ритм танго из программы Отабека. Музыка была не заезженная, но запомнилась влёт и часто вот так вдруг всплывала в памяти.

Чайник щёлкнул кнопкой. Юра залил кипяток, сунул в карман толстовки несколько конфет и, подхватив чашку, пошёл к себе. Поставил её на тумбочку возле кровати, а сам плюхнулся на примятое покрывало и запустил ноут.

До начала трансляции из Тайбэя оставалось ещё больше, чем полчаса. Конечно, здорово было бы посмотреть Чемпионат Четырёх Континентов вживую, но сейчас было не до разъездов. С Отабеком Юра не виделся с декабря, и оставалось ждать марта, когда они снова встретятся. И на этот раз уже будут соперниками. Вернее, и соперниками тоже. 

Юра нашёл вроде как рабочую ссылку, открыл ещё одну вкладку. Пристроил ноут на тумбочку и, усевшись, потянулся за чаем. Рассеянно просматривая новости в блоге, подумал, что и оглянуться не успел, а февраль уже перевалил за середину.

Конец декабря и январь вообще пролетели одной неделей и остались в памяти яркими отрывочными картинками. Первое место на чемпионате России, а потом и Европы. Переезды, тренировки и праздники. И одновременно со всеми этими событиями – звонки от Отабека, его сообщения. Много впечатлений, много эмоций – таких, которые хочется вспоминать. 

Юра всё так же ничего о себе не читал, но Мила с готовностью пересказывала новости. Оказалось, он снова стал «надеждой России» и «может побеждать». «Быстро они переобулись», – говорил Юра, не скрывая, что на журналистов и их прогноз ему наплевать. Они – не Яков, Лилия или даже Мила. Не Отабек и деда. Не Никифоров и Кацуки.

Юра отставил чашку и развернул конфету. Снова вспомнил звонок по скайпу из Японии и поздравление с победой от счастливого семейства. Сначала говорил Никифоров, и, глядя на его лицо, Юра сказал: «Столько радости, я прямо не знаю», – и услышал в ответ, что ему нужно больше доверять людям. Юра только фыркнул, а Никифоров несерьёзно пожаловался Кацуки и уступил ему место перед камерой. И затем Юра слегка офигел от услышанной похвалы: Кацуки был под впечатлением от его короткой и несколько раз разными словами повторил, что это было что-то совершенно потрясающее. Откуда-то из-за камеры Никифоров сказал: «Это потому, что Юрио по-настоящему влюбился». Юра тут же посоветовал ему держать нездоровые фантазии при себе, Никифоров рассмеялся, а Кацуки с улыбкой сказал: «Кому-то повезло». Юра закатил глаза, заявил, что общаться с ними двумя можно только по отдельности, а вместе они – катастрофа и испытание для нервной системы окружающих. Но, если честно, тот разговор на троих получился интересным и лёгким. Даже на предупреждение Никифорова не расслабляться Юра отреагировал совершенно спокойно, сказав «я знаю». 

Он сам всё понимал и, несмотря на золото, головы не потерял. Да, победа. Да, желанная, честная и такая нужная. Но иллюзий у Юры не было. Так сейчас сложилось, что самыми сильными фигуристами были не европейцы. А значит, главное испытание – чемпионат мира – было ещё впереди.

Юра вернулся на страницу с трансляцией, нашёл завалившийся между подушек телефон и написал сообщение Отабеку. Одно слово, которое стало чем-то вроде традиции.

«Давай!»

***

«Ты как спецом! Ждал, пока я на лёд вернусь, и стал брать золото?»

«Конечно. Чтобы кое-кто не расслаблялся».

«Пасиб, ты настоящий друг)))».

«Только друг?»

Юра усмехнулся, покусал губу, раздумывая над ответом. 

«Не только. Могу прямо сейчас доказать».

Теперь завис Отабек. Он же тоже знал, как могла закончиться их переписка. Однажды всё началось с почти невинных подколок, а продолжилось откровенными и отрывочными – потому что Юра дико волновался – фразами. Юра писал, что и как он хотел бы сейчас сделать с Отабеком, а Отабек писал в ответ. Потом замолчал, и Юра позвонил сразу же. Услышал его дыхание, спросил растерянно: «Ты там дрочишь, что ли?», – и Отабек сказал «да». А дальше всё получилось жарко и хорошо. И на двоих.

«Лучше не надо. Здесь люди».

«Вот-вот», – подумал Юра. Набрал:

«Ладно, живи))». И всё-таки добавил: «Блин, хочу увидеться».

«Скоро».

«Через месяц!»

«Будет быстрее, чем думаешь. Правда. Так, у меня здесь… я перезвоню». 

«Ага, давай».

Юра бросил телефон рядом, обнял подушку и перевернулся на живот. Баська явно не оценила оставленную ей свободную половину кровати и тут же снова перебралась под бок. Пригрелась, заурчала.

Юра прикрыл глаза. Месяц, целый месяц ещё. И нечего киснуть, когда всё идёт лучше, чем мечталось. И жадничать, и спешить не нужно. А сердито материть тысячи километров, будто они живые, вообще тупо. Но Отабека отчаянно не хватало, и во время разговоров иногда накатывало ощущение, отдающее горечью: он совсем близко, ближе, чем кто-нибудь, но при этом – не дотронуться, не прижаться. А так хотелось, невыносимо просто.

Громкий звонок разнёсся по квартире, отвлёк от мыслей. Юра открыл глаза, но даже не пошевелился. К Лилии часто приходили: ученики, кто-то из балетной братии, знакомые. К Юре приходить было некому. Лилия не запрещала, но кого звать? Близких друзей он так и не завёл, а с Милой и остальными хватало общения на тренировках. 

Вот Отабека он бы звал.

Юра зацепился за эту мысль. Перевернулся на бок, стал поглаживать Баську, сонную и доверчивую. Звал бы, да. И квартиру предложил бы снять одну на двоих, если бы жили в одном городе. Но это он. А Отабек? Он сказал «давай попробуем», и, несмотря на всё, что произошло, Юра не мог забыть ту фразу. Какой срок был у этого «попробуем»? И собирается ли Отабек вообще говорить об этом. Или, может, просто принимать всё, как оно есть. Но, похоже, жить одним днём у Юры не слишком получалось.

В дверь постучали. Лилия сказала:

– Юра? Там к тебе пришли.

Юра приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Попытался сообразить, кто к нему мог прийти, и мысль была только одна. Но невозможно же! Точно нет. Даже надеяться не нужно, чтобы потом не разочароваться. 

Юра перелез через Баську, открыл дверь. У Лилии был взгляд «я знаю, кто пришёл, и ты точно обрадуешься». Ну блин!

– Ко мне? – переспросил Юра. Сердце застучало быстрее, быстрее.

– В кои-то веки, – подтвердила Лилия и кивнула в сторону кухни.

Юра выскочил из своей комнаты, прошёл по коридору мимо закрытых дверей в гостиную и остановился на пороге кухни.

Отабек опирался бедром о подоконник, набирая что-то в телефоне, но сразу же вскинул голову. Улыбнулся – легко, почти незаметно – и шагнул навстречу. Юра напрыгнул на него, сгрёб в объятия, стиснул изо всех сил. И тут же подумал, что, наверное, перебор: офигеет Отабек от таких бурных проявлений эмоций. Он отшатнулся, но Отабек перехватил за запястье, снова притянул. Обнял за плечи и прижал к себе крепко.

– Привет, – негромко над ухом сказал Отабек.

Юра провёл ладонями по его спине, смял в кулаке ткань толстовки и резко вдохнул.

– Привет.

Ощутил запах Отабека, пока ещё непривычный, но приятный и особенный – только его.

– Я же говорил, что скоро увидимся, – сказал Отабек и разомкнул объятия. Отступил назад, посмотрел прямо.

– Да уж. И главное, молчал, как партизан! – несерьёзно возмутился Юра. А через миг, когда поутих восторг, уже серьёзно: – Бек, ты зачем сорвался? Влетит же от тренера. Не надо было меня слушать! 

– То есть тебе можно приехать, а мне – нет?

– У меня другая ситуация была.

– Ну конечно, – мягко, но непреклонно сказал Отабек. Спорить с ним было невозможно. – Я отпросился у Николая Александровича. Уже завтра вечером уеду. И два дня отдыха я точно могу себе позволить.

– Даже меньше, чем два.

– Тем более, – сказал Отабек. Он так откровенно рассматривал Юру, что взгляд казался прикосновением, горячим и уверенным. – Я хотел тебя увидеть.

«А вот это – запрещённый прием», – подумал Юра. И говорить можно было что угодно, но он знал, что рад. И что эту радость никак не скрыть. В общем, он и не пытался.

– Ладно, что мы тут стоим, идём ко мне.

– А выйти не хочешь? Посидим где-нибудь, пройдёмся.

Юра с сомнением посмотрел в тёмное окно, залепленное мокрым снегом. Сырость и слякоть, а ночью, наверное, вообще мороз будет. Но чудесным образом мерзкая погода не имела сейчас никакого значения.

– Ну давай, – согласился Юра. – Подожди, я переоденусь только.

У себя в комнате он быстро натянул джинсы и свитер. Покрутил в руке шапку и засунул обратно на полку. Ну её, если что, есть капюшон.  
Постучал в дверь Лилиной комнаты, заглянул, сказал: «Мы погуляем. Тут рядом, недолго», – и умотал в прихожую. Отабек ждал его, уже одетый. Юра надел ботинки, куртку. Проверил – ключи, телефон, деньги – и открыл дверь. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, Юра глянул на Отабека, и вдруг осенило: после звонка в дверь Лилия позвала его далеко не сразу.

– Слушай, Бек, ты только что с Лилей говорил? Да?

Отабек покосился на Юру, усмехнулся с таким видом, будто тайну скрывал. 

– Да.

– И?

– Всё хорошо, – сказал Отабек, глядя перед собой. – Но пересказывать разговор я не буду. 

– Эй, так нечестно.

Юра остановился. Отабек спустился по нескольким оставшимся ступенькам и тоже остановился. Обернулся.   
Автоматом вспыхнул мутный жёлтый свет, разогнал темень на первом этаже.  
Отабек вовсе не выглядел обиженным или расстроенным, наоборот даже – будто доволен был.

– Хоть намекни, а? Раз рассказывать не хочешь. 

– Ммм… Скажем так, теперь мне тебя доверяют.

Юра сделал большие глаза.

– Чего? Я вообще-то сам могу решить, с кем мне быть. Не пять лет же. Нечего обо мне волноваться!

– Согласен, – улыбнулся Отабек. – Я хотел сказать Лилии Михайловне, что волноваться нужно скорее обо мне. Но решил не портить твою репутацию.

– Вот ты! – вспыхнул Юра. Вмиг оказался возле Отабека, но так и не нашёлся с продолжением. Рассмеялся, легко ткнул кулаком в бок. А Отабек вдруг обхватил за шею, поцеловал волосы.

– Идём? – сказал он, отпустив Юру. Открыл дверь.

Кажется, с улицы в лицо ударило холодом, но Юра его едва ощутил – настолько ему было тепло. 

 

В кафешке в нескольких кварталах от дома они заказали латте и американо. Заняли угловое место у окна. Юра сообщил, что не отказался бы от мороженого, но «раз такая холодрыга, ну его». А потом сказал, что когда-то именно здесь он, злой и отчаянный, отсиживался, сбежав с вечерней тренировки. Глядя на проезжающие мимо машины и проходящих людей, твёрдо решил – нахрен лёд. А на следующее утро был на катке раньше всех.

– Хорошо, что не бросил кататься, – закончил Юра.

– Да. Без тебя было бы совсем не то.

– Вот никогда не верил тем, кто говорит «как я сожалею, что сильный кто-то там не может выступать», – сказал Юра. Он взял со столика флайер, покрутил и начал складывать самолётик. – Фигня это всё! Кто будет рад лишнему сопернику? Это только из вежливости, как нам жаль и всё такое. А на самом деле думают – на одного меньше, повезло.

Юра глянул на Отабека, но тот никак не возражал. Только смотрел так, что Юра сам засматривался на него и затихал. И даже как будто немного выпадал из реальности. 

– Но тебе я верю, – сказал он.

– Знаю, – Отабек подпёр щеку ладонью. Помолчал и – Юра знал это выражение лица, сейчас подкалывать будет – сказал: – Давай последние сплетни с чемпионата расскажу. Твой верный поклонник Джей-Джей…

– Ты! Издеваешься, блин? 

– Правду говорю, – невинно сказал Отабек, и Юра запустил в него сложенным самолётиком. Отабек, беззвучно смеясь, поймал тот кое-как, положил на стол рядом с собой. – Серьёзно, Юр. Каждый раз спрашивает про тебя. Я сказал, что ему нужно вступить в «Ангелы Юрия» с таким отношением.

Юра аж выпрямился и восхищённо уставился в ответ.

– Язвишь? Надеюсь, это моё влияние.

– В каком-то смысле.

Юра не стал уточнять в каком именно. Подвинул к себе высокий стакан, отпил латте. Сказал:

– Дальше давай. Любопытно же.

И Отабек стал рассказывать. В общем-то, как Юра и думал, в блогах раздули тему его возвращения. Заранее делали прогнозы и противопоставляли друг другу фигуристов, подливая масла в огонь перед чемпионатом мира. На ЧЧК с вопросами досталось и Отабеку: не от журналистов или фанатов – от своих же. 

– Такое ощущение, будто я твой личный секретарь.

– Мда, – резюмировал Юра. – Надо было меньше совместных фоток выкладывать. С жизнерадостными комментами.

– Да брось, – под столом Отабек легко задел его колено своим. – Для меня не проблема ответить. И на место поставить, если доставать будут.

– Страшный человек, – сказал Юра и едва не подскочил, ощутив, как Отабек стиснул его колено между своими. Они и до этого сталкивались ногами: места за круглым столиком было немного, но вроде уместились, и на тебе! Юра вопросительно поднял бровь. Отабек с непроницаемым лицом ослабил хватку, а потом ногу снова сжали – сильно, но не больно.

Ну ладно!

Юра быстро огляделся – на них никто не обращал внимания, счастье какое – и опустил руку. Наклонился вперёд, налёг грудью на край столика. Улыбнулся Отабеку и положил ладонь на его колено. Неспешно, с нажимом провёл дальше по бедру. Под пальцами была жёсткая джинсовая ткань, но под ней, под ней! Юре в момент стало душно.

Отабек сглотнул, сказал тихо:

– Юра.

– А нечего тут! – так же тихо отозвался Юра. Посмотрел с вызовом – что делать будешь? 

Отабек тоже осмотрелся и вдруг оказался совсем близко. Поцеловал – губы как обожгло – и тут же отодвинулся. Под столом он накрыл ладонь Юры своей и стал поглаживать кожу.

Юра облизнул губы, подышал, но понял, что уже не отпустит. Не было больше никаких сил терпеть. Он указал глазами на чашку, сказал Отабеку:

– Допивай, и возвращаемся.

 

Целоваться они начали ещё на первом этаже. Едва захлопнулась дверь парадной, Отабек прижал Юру к себе. Поцеловал сначала легко, невесомо почти, а потом жадно толкнулся языком в рот.  
Юра притиснулся ближе, сильнее. Тёплые куртки мешали, раздражали – как в скафандрах, блин! Ни самому дотронуться толком, ни ощутить, как к тебе прикасаются.   
Отабек откинул Юрин сползший капюшон, отвёл мешавшие волосы. Обхватил затылок ладонью, и Юра засмеялся в поцелуй.

– Ай, – он поджал плечи. – Руки же холодные. 

И в отместку стянул с Отабека шапку, растрепал тёмные волосы.

– Идём, – ухватив за рукав, Юра потащил Отабека за собой вверх по лестнице.

– Там же Лилия Михайловна.

– А мы тихо будем, – сказа Юра. – Тихо-тихо.

Возле дверей квартиры обернулся и, не отпуская Отабека, подался навстречу. Они снова поцеловались, на этот раз долго и медленно.

«Хорошо, что никто из соседей не выперся», – подумал Юра, проворачивая ключ в замке.   
Не то чтобы он чего-то боялся, но нафиг такое счастье. Лучше в комнате продолжать, за закрытой дверью. Тем более времени у него с Отабеком сейчас будет – до утра. Правда, завтрашнюю тренировку никто не отменял, но Юра не думал, что с ней будут какие-то сложности. Да и спать он всё-таки собирался. Наверное.

Прихожая встретила тишиной и темнотой.

В квартире никого не было, это Юра понял сразу. Но поверить не мог. Лилия ушла? Вот так просто оставила его с Отабеком наедине. А если это какая-то проверка? Да нет, она бы не стала. Может, просто совпадение?

– Юр, ты чего? 

– Да так, – Юра отвлёкся от размышлений и привычно щёлкнул выключателем. Зажёг свет и стал разуваться. – Удивился, что Лилии нет.

– Она разве дома всегда?

– Наоборот, часто уходит. Просто… 

– Думал, нас тут сторожить будут? – спросил Отабек, расшнуровывая ботинки.

– Ну не прямо так, – Юра пожал плечами и пошёл в комнату, на ходу расстёгивая куртку. Отабек тихо шёл следом. – А знаешь, давно заметил, что к тебе все хорошо относятся. Отабек Алтын такой серьёзный и приличный молодой человек. Хоть сейчас родителям представляй. Короче, вызываешь доверие.

– Очень выгодно, да? – судя по голосу, Отабек улыбался. – А на самом деле что?

Юра толкнул дверь в свою комнату, включил высокий торшер в углу – светил тот ярко, про полумрак и мечтать нечего – и обернулся. Отабек снимал куртку и явно ждал ответа.

– А на самом деле посадишь на коня… ой, извини, на байк – и привет! Пропал ребёнок, а родители и не в курсе. Мистер герой Казахстана. Кто тут устоит?

Юра тоже скинул куртку, бросил на стул. Вытащил телефон из заднего кармана джинсов, посмотрел время – начало одиннадцатого.

– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но я, вообще-то, далеко не всем нравлюсь.

– Да, да, – сказал Юра, рассеянно листая ленту инстаграма. – Верю. Но всем нашим девкам нравишься, и Милке, и…

– Мне всё равно, – перебил Отабек.

Юра вскинул голову и посмотрел на него. Подумал: «Вот и отлично». Постучал телефоном по ладони и спросил:

– Может, сразу в душ?

Отабек тоже глянул в телефон.

– Давай. Кто первый?

– Ты. Помнишь, куда там что жать и крутить?

– Не уверен, лучше ещё раз покажи. Только подожди, переодеться возьму.

Юра кивнул. Пока он отыскал чистое полотенце, Отабек вернулся со своей сумкой, оставленной по приезде на кухне. Открыл её, нашёл что нужно, и они вместе пошли в ванную. Юра объяснил, как без проблем вымыться в душевой кабине, которую он называл «телепортом»: куча кнопок и деталек могли вогнать непосвящённых в долгую задумчивость. Отабек сказал, что всё понял, и Юра ткнул ему полотенце. Вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Вернувшись, Юра разобрал постель. Сменил наволочку на подушке для Отабека, притащил ещё одно одеяло, расстелил. Сел на край кровати и окинул её взглядом: она была больше, чем его диван в Москве, тут и третий мог бы спокойно поместиться. Правда, никого третьего Юра бы не потерпел. Только он и Отабек.

Юра вытянул ноги, сунул ладони между коленями и опустил голову. Хотел было ломануться в душ к Отабеку, но передумал. Нетерпение не утихло, но непонятно откуда взявшееся волнение пригвоздило к месту. Хотя казалось бы! Чего бояться после декабря? Но сегодня всё было как-то странно. Особенно. И словами-то не объяснишь.

Юра зацепился взглядом за валявшиеся куртки и поднялся. Подобрал их, пошёл в прихожую. Спрятал свою в шкаф для верхней одежды и помедлил, услышав, как стих шум воды. Повесил куртку Отабека на вешалку, пихнул следом. Из кармана что-то выпало. Юра наклонился, подобрал и с удивлением уставился на самолётик, сложенный им в кафешке. Зачем его тащить надо было? И главное, когда Отабек успел? Юра покачал головой, но засунул обратно – мало ли. 

В комнате Отабек стоял в штанах и футболке и вытирал голову. Глянул из-под полотенца.

– Фен одолжишь?

– Ага, – Юра достал тот из тумбочки, бросил на кровать. Взял своё переодеться. – Так, теперь я в душ, и будем спать.

Отабек застыл, и в глазах было такое разочарование напополам с детским неверием, что Юра рассмеялся.

– Да шучу я, – сказал он. Подождал, пока отомрёт Отабек, и, получив многообещающий взгляд в ответ, ушёл в душ.

Юра разделся, собрал волосы в хвостик и залез в кабину. Подставился под обжигающие струи. Млея под горячей водой, он стал думать об Отабеке и его приезде. «Захотел увидеть» – хорошее объяснение, но его было недостаточно.  
Юра злился сам на себя: за то, что не хотел ждать, за то, что хотел чёткого ответа «да» или «нет». И не когда-то там, а сейчас. В крайнем случае – завтра. Это дурацкое «попробуем» не давало покоя.  
А Отабек молчал. Но приехал. И трогал же первый! И целовать сегодня тоже он начал. И смотрел так, что у Юры сомнений не оставалось – нужен. А главное, рядом с Отабеком было просто и хорошо. 

«На одной волне с ним», – подумал Юра. Вроде и разные совсем, а всё равно похожи. 

Искупавшись, он переоделся и, пока чистил зубы, снова поймал себя на том, как отбивает ногой ритм танго. Юра прополоскал рот, оттёр немного запотевшее зеркало и посмотрел на себя.  
С виду само спокойствие. И сердце стучало ровно и не быстро, но каждый удар ощущался сильным толчком в рёбра. Юра глубоко вздохнул и пошёл в комнату.

Сидя на кровати, Отабек оторвался от телефона, хотел было встать, но Юра махнул ему рукой. Забрал мокрое полотенце, отнёс сушиться и погасил свет в ванной.

Закрыв дверь в комнату, Юра задумался на миг, а потом щёлкнул замком. Спросил:

– Ложимся? 

– Да, давай.

Отабек сунул телефон под подушку и завозился, укладываясь. Юра выключил торшер, нырнул под одеяло и затих. Глаза только-только начали привыкать к темноте, как Отабек сказал негромким голосом: 

– Включи обратно.

– Зачем? И так нормально.

– Хочу тебя видеть, – сказал Отабек. Он протянул руку и легко дотронулся пальцами до лица. Задержал на щеке, а потом убрал. Юра молчал, сжал в кулаке угол подушки. – Хочу смотреть на тебя, когда буду говорить.

Юра не решился шутить. Вылез из постели, включил свет. Отабек лежал на боку, и Юра снова лёг так же, как и до этого – тоже на бок, лицом к нему.

– Говори.

Но Отабек всё не начинал. Смотрел так, будто на сто лет вперёд хотел насмотреться. 

– Бек, – тихо сказал Юра. – Я мысли читать не умею.

– И хорошо, – Отабек улыбнулся едва-едва, тихо перевёл дыхание. – Я насчёт того нашего разговора. 

Юра медленно кивнул. Мысли он, может, читать и не умел, но умел понимать Отабека без лишних слов.

– Больше не хочу пробовать, – сказал Отабек и тут же продолжил, не дав Юре надумать лишнего. – Я хочу быть с тобой. 

Отабек сглотнул, не сводя взгляда на миг.

– Поверь мне.

«Он так сильно волнуется, – с удивлением понял Юра. – Как будто отказ возможен. Господи! Ну даёт».

– Бек.

– Подожди. Ещё не всё.

– Хорошо, – согласился Юра. Он ждал, что дальше скажет Отабек, но уже было ощущение, словно его крепко взяли за руку, защитили от какой-то неведомой опасности. Возникшей уверенностью хотелось поделиться: чтобы и Отабек понял, почувствовал – ему верят, без оговорок и по-настоящему.

– Мне нравится всё, что происходит с нами. Между нами, – сказал Отабек. – Не хочу от этого отказываться, хочу продолжать. Ты будешь… со мной? 

– Буду, – ответил Юра.

Отабек снова помедлил.

– Извини, что тебе пришлось так долго меня ждать.

– Ничего, – сказал Юра. Помолчал, глядя на Отабека, и всё же не выдержал: – Спасибо, что не пять лет.

Отабек моргнул, смутился.

– Нет, ну…

– Что? Что, у тебя есть какое-то оправдание?

Юра вовсю улыбался, и Отабек уловил изменившееся настроение, сказал, подыгрывая:

– Оправданий нет. Но есть одна теория. 

– И?

– Наверное, на этот раз была твоя очередь ждать.

«Вот зараза», – восхищённо подумал Юра и со смехом набросился на Отабека. Обхватил за плечи, не давая выбраться из-под одеяла, ткнулся губами в щёку.

– Моя очередь, значит? 

– Юра, – выдохнул Отабек. Он выпутался из одеяла, обнял, будто кольцами змеиными обвил – ну и силища, не выберешься.

Юра затих ненадолго, а потом заёрзал. Упёрся ладонью в плечо, поднял голову.

– Пусти. Никуда я не денусь.

Отабек послушно разжал хватку, но руки не убрал: трогал, гладил – не отпускал от себя, как будто Юра собирался куда-то исчезнуть. Нет уж! Между поцелуями и касаниями Юра умудрился отпихнуть оба одеяла, чтобы не мешали, но оставалась ещё одежда, её тоже нафиг. Он скинул свою футболку и засмотрелся на Отабека, пока тот снимал свою. На этот раз хотелось делать всё без спешки – рассмотреть, распробовать.   
Юра навис над Отабеком, поцеловал долго, до тёрпнущих губ. Прижался ртом к коже под подбородком, лизнул шею. Отабек откинул голову, резко выдохнув, подставился под лёгкие укусы.  
Юра не торопился. Водил ладонью по груди Отабека, задевая соски, чувствовал, как он напрягался всем телом и тут же пытался расслабиться, перевести дыхание. 

«Так не пойдёт, – подумал Юра. – Не надо тут сдерживаться».

Он тихо усмехнулся в шею Отабеку и повёл ладонью ниже, по животу, по бокам. Кожа у Отабека была гладкая и тёплая, и оттенок такой – красивый, Юре нравилась. Не то, что своя: бледная до прозрачности, так что сетка вен просвечивала синевой.   
Отабек вообще был красивый, весь, везде. Невозможный просто.  
Глядя ему в лицо, Юра положил на пах ладонь: под ней было твёрдо, напряжённо.   
«Это из-за меня, – пришла ликующая мысль. – Из-за меня!»  
Юра сжал пальцы, и Отабек перестал мягко ворошить его волосы на затылке. Перехватил за запястье, опрокинул на спину – мягко, но совершенно неодолимо. Наклонился, глядя в глаза, нашёл пальцами сосок, и Юра разом забыл о своём «не спешить». Подставлялся под ладони Отабека, притягивал его к себе и целовал жадно и нетерпеливо, намекая «быстрее, не тяни».

– Ты такой беленький, – сказал Отабек. Юра вспыхнул – лицо, шея, кажется, даже плечи. Сказанёт же, блин! – Ты очень красивый, Юра.

– Нет, это ты красивый. На тебя вечно все пялятся.

Отабек улыбнулся с видом «я так не думаю, но спорить не хочу». Положил ладонь на Юрину щёку, потрогал большим пальцем губы.

– Да-да, – сказал Юра, прикрыв глаза. – Сегодня в кафе, за столиком возле двери, сидела там одна, смотрела. И когда ты в Москву приезжал, и мы ехали в метро. И потом в аэропорту тоже. 

– Я не замечал, – сказал Отабек. Видно было, что искренне. И добавил: – Я на тебя смотрел.

Он легко провёл пальцами по Юриному боку, просунул руку под поясницу. Юра вжался в Отабека всем телом, потёрся, но, когда Отабек сдвинул резинку трусов и обхватил его внизу, скользнул сомкнутой ладонью по члену, шепнул: «Давай не так».

Отабек остановился, положил горячую ладонь на живот. Он всё понял и вроде как был не против, но его будто что-то тормозило. Юра никак не мог понять, что именно, поэтому спросил прямо: 

– Я спешу?

– Нет, – ответил Отабек, обдумал что-то. – Ты же знаешь, как будет?.. Смотрел? Читал?

– Читал-читал.

Юра вообще много чего прочёл, спасибо Отабеку. И про казахское ханство, и про Алматы, и про «как назвать любимого человека на казахском». Только признаться в этом почему-то было сложнее, чем в том, что сидел на гейском форуме и гуглил «как подготовиться к анальному сексу».

– Не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалел, – сказал Отабек. Юра едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Хотел было уже сказать, что в курсе про неидеальный первый раз, а Отабек вдруг взял его лицо в ладони и взглядом посмотрел таким, будто душу вынул. – Пообещай мне, Юра. Если тебе что-то не понравится, если передумаешь, сразу говори. Хорошо? Не молчи, если что-то не так. Обещаешь?

Юра не верил тому, что слышал. Отабек сомневался! Не в нём – в себе. Офигеть просто, новость века. В голове не укладывалось. 

– Юра.

– Обещаю, – сказал Юра. – Но вообще-то всё будет «так». 

Он накрыл ладони Отабека своими, прошептал:

– Всё будет круто. Это же с тобой, – и Отабек наконец-то расслабился, доверился. Снова стал уверенным и настойчивым. Юра сбивчиво задышал из-за поцелуев – шея у него оказалась такой чувствительной, кто бы знал – а потом опомнился, отстранился. Сказал негромко: – Подожди, я сейчас. 

Перекатившись через Отабека, Юра спустил ноги на пол и метнулся к шкафу. Вытащил с нижней полки летний рюкзак, тоньше и легче того, который он таскал сейчас. В переднем кармане отыскал спрятанный там пакет со смазкой и презервативами. Когда Юра покупал их, чуть со смущения не сгорел, и заранее представить не мог, как же он будет обсуждать вот это всё с Отабеком. А оказалось не так уж сложно и страшно. Наверное, потому, что с Отабеком. С ним вообще ничего не страшно было.

– Юра, – позвал Отабек и, когда Юра обернулся, сказал: – Иди ко мне.

И Юра пошёл. Забрался на кровать, раздумывая, как бы лучше лечь, чтобы было удобно обоим. 

Отабек сел, забрал у него пакет, вытряхнул содержимое на одеяло. Взял тюбик со смазкой, покрутил, рассматривая, и сжал в ладони. Глянул на Юру, спросил:

– Может, ты хочешь сверху?

Юра помедлил, глядя на Отабека, и сказал:

– Я буду в следующий раз.

– Хорошо.

– Да ладно, – Юра подался вперёд, заглянул Отабеку в лицо. – Вот так просто?

– Мне изобразить оскорблённое самолюбие? – спросил Отабек. В его тёмных глазах был смех, и Юра сам тихо засмеялся. Упёрся лбом в смуглое плечо, услышал над ухом мягкое: – Разденься. 

Юра сделал. Облизал пересохшие губы, глядя на уже тоже голого Отабека, и не утерпел: потянулся потрогать. Отабек коротко прижал его к себе, тронул губами висок. Сказал:

– На меня.

– М?

Отабек лёг на спину, и стало понятно. Юра перекинул через него ногу, устроился удобнее, сжав коленями бока, и наклонился низко-низко. Отабек обнял, провёл горячими ладонями по спине, от лопаток до копчика и снова вверх, надавил.

– Ляг на меня.

Юра послушался. Отабек перестал его трогать, и подумалось – сейчас, сейчас начнётся. Юра сглотнул, задержал невольно дыхание. Ладонь Отабека снова легла на поясницу – одна. А потом в него проникли скользкие пальцы. Вдох сорвался длинный и дрожащий, Юра упёрся лбом в подушку возле головы Отабека.

«Блин, – подумал Юра. – Блин! Не больно и даже не стыдно. Но как бы после всего этого у Отабека желание не отшибло. Надо было самому. И чего раньше не допёр. Вот придурок!»

– Юра? 

Юра поднял голову, посмотрел на Отабека. Растрепавшиеся волосы лезли в лицо, мешали. Он убрал за ухо длинную чёлку и погладил пальцами шею Отабека. Сказал:

– Нормально я… А ты как?

– Тоже.

– Тогда не тормози, – Юра бесшабашно улыбнулся. Положил ладонь на плечо Отабека и осторожно, пробуя, сам двинул бёдрами. – Договорились же.

Отабек медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда. Прижал к себе крепче, и Юра постарался максимально расслабиться, не зажиматься. И в общем было неплохо, терпимо, а позже стало и вовсе легко, так, что Юра сам говорил, что готов, что уже можно. Но Отабек не слушал, продолжал трогать внутри.   
«Да серьёзно, хватит уже», – хотел было сказать Юра, как вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, ахнул от искрящейся вспышки удовольствия. Он вскинул голову, а Отабек, глядя на него, тихо сказал:

– Так, да? Так хорошо?

Юра молчал, стиснув губы, лицо у него горело. Решил, что не будет отвечать, но Отабек понял и без слов. И снова делал с ним что-то невозможное: в животе сжималось сладко-сладко, невыносимо просто. Юра задышал часто, всхлипнул. И не выдержал, сказал горячечно:

– Хватит, хватит. Не могу уже.

Он выпрямился, завёл руку за спину и обхватил твёрдый член Отабека, подвигал сомкнутой ладонью.

– Давай так? – сказал Юра, глядя на Отабека. Приподнялся немного и снова опустился на него, упёрся свободной ладонью в часто вздымающиеся рёбра.

– Вряд ли у нас так получится, – ответил Отабек, как будто с трудом. Голос у него был ниже, чем обычно, и немного хриплый. – Я имею в виду, в первый раз.

– А как тогда?

Вместо ответа Отабек подхватил под колено, несильно толкнул вверх. Юра догадался, что надо слезть, и легко перенёс ногу, сел рядом на пятки. Отабек, поднявшись, придержал его за бок и сказал: «Давай со спины». Юра заторможенно ответил «ага», встал на колени. Откинул в сторону подушку, опустился на локти и ждал, глядя на свои ладони, смявшие простынь.  
Отабек прижался сзади, Юра непроизвольно дёрнулся и тут же разозлился сам на себя. Обернулся, сказал:

– Не обращай внимания, я… 

– Всё хорошо, – тихо отозвался Отабек. Огладил ладонями по спине, поцеловал между лопатками и плечи, обдавая дыханием кожу. У Юры от этого мурашки побежали, и неожиданно ласковое «Беека» сорвалось само по себе.

– Сейчас, – сказал между поцелуями Отабек. – Сейчас. 

Он отстранился, и Юра успел перевести дух. Невольно зажмурился, чувствуя, как в него проталкиваются, распирают изнутри. Собственное возбуждение тотчас же спало, Юра уронил голову на руки и замер. Крепко сжимая бедро, Отабек входил медленно и настойчиво, и Юра подумал, только бы не остановился, не стал ничего спрашивать. Не сейчас.   
Отабек молчал, только дышал неровно и шумно. А потом толкнулся сильно, остановился, и по той близости – кожа к коже – которая возникла между ними, Юра понял, что Отабек вошёл до конца. 

«Ну вот, – подумал Юра, – вот оно. Дальше должно быть хорошо». На неземное удовольствие он не рассчитывал, но хорошо, скорее всего, будет. И даже больше, чем для себя, хотелось этого «хорошо» для Отабека.

Юра пошевелил плечами, проморгался. Левой рукой Отабек упирался в матрас возле его головы, и, глядя на широкое смуглое запястье, Юра хотел что-то сделать.  
Отабек приник к спине, мягко спросил над ухом: 

– Не больно?

– Не, – сказал Юра. «Больно – это со всей дури падать на лёд после неудачного четверного, а сейчас – не больно». – Просто… непонятно как-то.

Отабек выдохнул ему в волосы и свободной рукой коснулся паха, приласкал. Прихватил зубами кожу на шее: уже понял, как Юру укрывает от этого. Погладил по груди и снова взялся за член, потревожил головку и задвигал кулаком по всей длине. Возбуждение возвращалось, покалывало вдоль позвоночника и горячо билось внизу живота. Тогда Юра боднул головой руку Отабека, потёрся об неё щекой. Прошептал:

– Давай уже.

Отабек сказал «Юра» и потом что-то ещё, какое-то слово на казахском. Юра не понял, но подумал, что ничего-ничего, он тоже кое-что выдаст. И посмотрит тогда на реакцию некоторых. 

Но сказать он ничего не успел, потому что Отабек начал двигаться: осторожно поначалу, но потом всё увереннее, и больше не останавливался. Юра каждый раз выдыхал под ритм размеренных и сильных движений внутри себя, привыкал к ним, но того мучительного удовольствия, какое получилось с пальцами, сейчас не было. Ну и ладно, потом получится.

Отабек вдруг замер, спросил: 

– Можешь ниже опуститься? 

Юра лёг на матрас плечами, грудью. Отабек, по ощущениям, почти вышел, а затем снова толкнулся – и Юра совершенно неконтролируемо тихо застонал. Вот теперь всё стало так, как, наверное, и должно было быть. Отабек тоже как-то это понял и перестал сдерживаться.  
Юра едва слышно постанывал и хотел, чтобы эта близость длилась как можно дольше. Чтобы запомнить, как это, оказывается, офигенно может быть: когда отдаёшь и получаешь взамен, когда нет стыда и хорошо не только тебе одному.  
Отабек толкнулся особенно глубоко, замер. Прижался к спине, выстонал в шею что-то неразборчиво. Юра чувствовал его дрожь и подумал: «Жаль, что вместе не получилось». А Отабек обхватил его член, задвигал кулаком быстро и сильно, и нахлынувший оргазм вымел на какой-то момент все мысли.  
Потом Юра заёрзал, и Отабек будто нехотя отпустил его, лёг рядом. Юра, вытянувшись, улёгся на живот. Повернул лицо к Отабеку, всмотрелся в тёмные раскосые глаза. И так хорошо было в наступившей тишине, что словами не объяснить.   
Отабек тоже смотрел в ответ и, улыбнувшись, подвинул руку, зацепил пальцы Юры своими. Сказал вполголоса:

– Мой Юрка. 

Юра застыл на полувдохе, беззащитный, приласканный этими двумя словами. Сердце стучало так, что, кажется, рёбра могло пробить. 

Отабек всё не сводил взгляда, и Юра приподнялся на локте, придвинулся ближе и решился, наконец.

– Алтыным.

Сказать стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть растерянного безмолвного Отабека. Юра склонился к нему, спросил смешливо:

– Что, не ожидал?

А в следующий миг оказался в его руках. И засмеялся, расслабленный и счастливый, обнимая Отабека в ответ.

 

***  
Утром Юра проснулся незадолго до звонка будильника. Перевернулся на бок и, глядя на спящего Отабека, подумал, что никто не заберёт у него того, что было. Прошлое уже есть, и никто и никогда его не отнимет.  
«А будущее я сам не отдам», – подумал Юра.

Оглядываясь на Отабека, Юра тихо собирался. Баська, которая пришла ночью и сейчас дрыхла под боком Отабека, лениво приоткрыла глаза и тут же закрыла.

– Коза ты, – тихо сказал Юра.

Вчера он пытался её выпроводить, но Отабек сказал «пусть остаётся», и Баська фиг знает сколько времени мешалась: лезла то на Юру, то на Отабека, то укладывалась между ними. «А вот и третий в нашей постели», – мрачно сказал тогда Юра, чем насмешил Отабека.

Доставая из шкафа в прихожей свою куртку, Юра увидел пуховик Лилии. Вчера так и не услышал, когда она вернулась. Интересно, предстоит ли какой-то разбор полётов? Вряд ли: Лилия же говорила с Отабеком и наверняка не думает, что они будут тут за ручку держаться.   
И вообще, она в своём балете и не такое видела, решил Юра. Но уже знал: если Лилия что-то спросит, врать он не будет.

Отабеку Юра написал уже из «Юбилейного», переодевшись на тренировку. Сначала «ты же не будешь спать до обеда?» А потом объяснил, где лежит корм, и попросил покормить Баську, «раз вы так спелись». Спрятал телефон в кармане олимпийки, оставил её на бортике и вышел на каток. Юра заскользил по льду под пристальным вниманием Якова и, перед тем как окончательно сосредоточиться на тренировке, в один миг представил, что будет дальше.

Он прочитает ответ Отабека и вернётся на обед домой. Будет настаивать на том, чтобы поехать в аэропорт вместе, но всё же уступит и пойдёт на вторую тренировку.  
На прощание Отабек как всегда скажет «береги себя» на казахском, а Юра ответит «и ты себя» на русском.   
И они снова будут находить время друг для друга: несмотря на расстояние, несовпадающие графики и чёрт знает что ещё.  
А потом они снова встретятся.


	10. Chapter 10

Март

После ледовой разминки своей группы Юра вернулся в раздевалку. Выступал он предпоследним, так что время ещё было: снова пройти мысленно программу, настроиться. Он надел наушники, и щемящее, знакомое уже до каждой ноты «Признание в любви» отрезало от него посторонние звуки. 

Юра слушал нежную мелодию и позволил себе отвлечься на посторонние мысли лишь на минуту. Яркими воспоминаниями в неё уместились нескольких прошедших дней.

Прилёт в Милан – солнечный, уже по-весеннему тёплый – и встреча с Отабеком. Их прогулка по незнакомым улицам. Встреча с Лео и посиделки в пиццерии. Лео рассказал про время, когда Отабек тренировался в Штатах, и Юра слушал с любопытством: интересно было взглянуть на Отабека чужими глазами, и этот взгляд ему определённо понравился.  
А потом в холле отеля им встретился Николай Александрович. Перед тем, как подойти к другим тренерам, он сказал: «Ну что, Отабек, вернёмся в Канаду и собирай чемоданы». Отабек кивнул, сказал: «Хорошо, что всё так решилось». Юра непонимающе смотрел то на одного, то на другого и, стоило Отабеку обернуться к нему, накинулся с нетерпеливыми расспросами. Отабек молчал, изображая загадочный вид, и Юра чуть на стенку не полез. «Точно хочешь знать?» – спросил Отабек, пока они ждали лифт, а Юра ответил, что кто-то издевается и сейчас получит. И тогда Отабек сказал, что переезжает тренироваться в Москву. Прежде, чем ошарашенный Юра успел хоть как-то отреагировать, стал объяснять, что от него ничего не зависело, что решение вопроса тянулось долго и муторно. «А главное, – сказал Отабек, – я не хотел говорить заранее, думал, вдруг не выгорит, и тогда расстроимся оба».  
Юра всё не мог поверить услышанному. Казалось – слишком хорошо, слишком везёт, так не бывает. Но было же! А потом, в один миг, его накрыло безграничной радостью и оказалось, что громкие фразы типа «весь мир вокруг стал лучше» – не преувеличение. В лифте были какие-то люди, но Юра едва обратил на них внимание. Своим плечом он задевал плечо Отабека и не стал сдерживаться: нашёл его горячую ладонь, переплёл пальцы. И улыбнулся, почувствовав, как крепко сжал его руку Отабек.

 

Юра вскинул голову, уловив краем глаза подошедшего, и вытащил наушники. 

– Пора, Юра, – сказал Лилия. Подождала, пока он зашнуровал ботинки и поднялся со скамейки, окинула внимательным взглядом и явно осталась довольна увиденным. – Идём.

Когда Юра вышел на лёд, шум трибун заглушил, казалось, даже внутренний голос. Похоже, его правда ждали и даже по-своему любили.   
«Для тебя нет ничего невозможного на льду», – не уставал напоминать Яков.  
«Лёд – это твоё», – с уверенностью, которой можно было пробивать стены, говорил Отабек.  
И сейчас будто все зрители были с ними согласны.

Юра замер в центре катка. Подумал: «Тогда смотрите историю, которую я покажу».

В наступившей тишине зазвучала музыка, под коньками зашелестел лёд – и всё началось.


End file.
